Clinging To Life
by Penmaster51
Summary: Co-written with Ha-Za-A. Kyle Cullen has done the unspeakable and returns to the Cullens, only to set out and find Shayla Cullen after a broken engagement. They're falling in love... but can they reveal their feelings, to try and cling to life?
1. Prologue

**Hi everybodyXD Okay, this is the prologueXD I forgot to, er, add itXD I don't normally do these things... anways, sorry Ha-Za, didn't mean tooXD You'll learn more about this in Chapter one, so keep reading when you're done! Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Shayla's POV

The sun was just beginning to peak over the ocean as I walked down the beach, my feet kicking at the white sand. The waves crashed down on the shore and washed up towards me, wetting my bare feet. I didn't care. Why should I care? Everything that made up my life here had been taken away and I was alone. More alone then I ever had been before in my life.

I sighed and looked up, the rising sun reflecting off my diamond-like skin. My sunglasses slid down my face but I pushed them up and onto my head, revealing my topaz eyes to the world. I blinked out of habit and stared out across the ocean. I was alone, completely alone.

I had lost the love of my life, my friends were now with the Volturi of all people and I had no idea where my family was. It had been at least two months since I saw them and a fortnight since I had contacted them. Alice had been expecting a wedding to plan but that idea was out the window. Rosalie would be disappointed that she didn't need to get dressed up now. Esme would have been thrilled to have a son-in-law that wasn't technically related to her. But I had failed them all.

But who was I to complain? It wasn't my fault Petey had left me. But he had blamed it on me. "I don't love you anymore," he had said. "I don't think you're the girl that I fell in love with. So, I can't marry you. We are over."

I kicked a rock out of anger, sending it flying miles down the beach while a dry sob rocked my body. Why did he have to leave? I had remained the same since the first day that I met him. At least I think I did. Or was it because I didn't give him what I wanted? He knew I was saving myself for marriage. It was old-fashioned but that was how I was brought up.

I sighed again as I considered my options. One, remain on the island, _our_ island. But I couldn't stay on the island forever. He was never going to come back and nor were my friends.

Two, go to Italy to join the Volturi just so I could be with them, my best friends Matt, Maddy, Theo and Tiff. But I hated the Volturi with a passion and they would never accept me anyway.

Three, I could go back to Forks where m family was supposed to be. They would be overjoyed to have me back. But did I want to go back?

I was in a corner. I had no other options. There was only one thing to do. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Travel Scene? Yes, I would like to know when the next available flight to Seattle is…"

**Kyle's POV**

I stared blankly at my family whom were pacing back and forth between rooms at their top speed. I sat like a rock on the couch, literally. I cared little about what they were thinking. No one spoke to me; I had actually just arrived an hour ago, barely stable enough to speak. I had just revealed what happened over with my engaged wife, Jenny. I choked down a dry sob and Jasper glanced nervously at me.

She was so young… I was so young for our kind; it was unfair! I couldn't resist the wine and enjoy myself– I had to taste, to feel it roll my throat and sooth the burning sensation that was always there. I swallowed and glanced up once again at everyone but no one seemed so be calming down.

"Oh!" Alice suddenly gasped, her hand flying out to her side. Immediately, Jasper slipped his hand into hers and he stared longingly at her.

"She's alright… but Petey isn't there," she whispered, glancing at everyone. Suddenly, curiosity awoke in me. She? I frowned, trying to think of what female vampire (probably) they were talking about. And who was this 'Petey'? I heard Emmett growl something before Rosalie nudged him in the ribs.

"Long before you arrived, Kyle, we had another family member…" Edward whispered. "She was our youngest member of the family and was kind of 'the baby'. Her name was Shayla. A few months ago, almost a year now, she met a vampire called Petey. They fell in love and were due to be married. But it seems that…" He frowned as he glanced at Alice. "Some of those plans might have changed. How could he do this to her? After all that she's been through… It took her a lot of courage to trust him like that. If I got my hands on him I'll –"

"Stop it Edward," Esme ordered as I tried to visualise Shayla in my head. But it was impossible. Edward suddenly ran from the room and returned with a very old photograph in his hand. He handed it to me without a word.

Alice sighed unhappily at the picture, turning away from it and into Jasper's chest. I allowed my eyes to gaze over the picture they had of her, I guessed it was the only one they had.

But, to my surprise, my eyes raked over the picture hungrily. The flawlessness of her seemed… unreal. Each of my family members stood out; Carlisle, so being such a mature looking man, Edward and his hair (same with Jasper, except he always had a 'pained' expression), Alice's ballerina-like gait, Rosalie's natural beauty and Esme's cosiness of a mother and last but not least, Emmett's muscle size.

I was normal… completely normal. My average, shaggy red hair and plain topaz eyes; some would compare me as the uglier version of Edward, maybe. But I made that up with my talent– my voice. Jenny always hummed along with me when I sang her to sleep. She told me countless times how the vocalists she thought were amazing, never could reach my voice and the smoothness of it.

Long brown hair that seemed perfect for her face, her eyes shown with a confidence, a fierce confidence I had never seen before. I took little notice of the multiple piercings but no, I couldn't say that. I loved them; they were showing her spirit–

"That's enough, Kyle," Edward growled threateningly and pulled the picture out of my hands. I let it go reluctantly and slouched back down. Way to stay loyal, Kyle! I snarled at myself and gave myself a mental shake but I still could not get her picture out of my head. "We have to find her, Carlisle! Before she does something… terrible!" Rosalie suddenly cried out from Emmett's side. I glanced at Alice, as the rest of my 'family' did. Yes, she would go to the Volturi. That was an option for me too; I was in Ireland barely a day or two ago. I easily could have made it to Italy in a day or so and get myself killed for the fun of it!

"Please, Carlisle," Alice begged and looked up at him. The two of them, Alice and Shayla, must have been extremely close. I sucked in a shaky breath and allowed myself to glance at the picture again. A strange feeling came over me, longing, pain… lust. I gave myself another mental shake, and then directed my attention back to Carlisle.

"I don't know… what do you see Alice?" he asked her quietly, turning to her. She closed her eyes and became stiff while Jasper hovered behind her, almost breathing down her neck. I saw Bella anxiously glance at her mate; she and Edward clasped their hands together. Jacob and Nessie were at home, asleep. I envied them at a small angle; sleeping was always a good enough reason to slip away from reality.

Emmett had wrapped his arm around Rosalie and had her squished against his side. Another wave of longing came over me and I mentally sighed. But before I would start to sob over Jenny (my chest still aches), Shayla's picture came to my mind. I stopped breathing, allowing myself to wallow in her stunning picture.

"I see… Kyle?" she said before saying my name. She opened her eyes and turned to me. I snapped my head up right away, my thoughts already running astray. A small wave of calm came over me. Jasper probably wasn't calm himself and could do so little for everyone around me.

"I'm going, aren't I? You see me meeting her…" _And falling in love_, I thought. I knew Bella had warped her shield around us, allowing Edward some peace and quiet for once. Everyone gazes turned to me, some eyes filled with worry and others, one with sneaky suspicion (that look was from Rosalie).

"Where is her clothing– I'll be able to track her if I have a scent. But she left with humans, it's obviously. Her scent is around here. Just tell me when she left and where she left to– I'm sure I'll be able to find out." Alice gave a squeal of delight, hugged me and then took off upstairs. She returned with a map, gave me directions and then everyone stared at me. The long moment past and I was gone before anyone took a breath they didn't need.

I was on the hunt for Shayla Cullen and I did my best to control my excitement– she might not know me but I knew her.


	2. Returning

**Ah, glorious Ocs. so much fun:3 This is a 'oneshot' (it's longer than that) for my OC for Twilight (from the unfinished story: The Muse & his Sunlight Beauty) and Ha-Za-A's awesome OC Shayla (from the almost-finished story: Shayla's Twilight & Becoming A Cullen; go check 'em out!!!!).**

**Ha-Za came up with the idea for our two Oc's to fall in love and soo... this oneshot was born! Anyways, here is chapter one! Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! Shayla's POV written by Ha-Za-A, Kyle's POV by meh! Now. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Returning

**Shayla's POV**

It has been nearly three days since I flown in from Australia. The flight itself took just under a day and I had been forced to act _normal_ for the entire time. Which meant to pretending to sleep, ugh.

It had taken me under two hours to get from Seattle to the outskirts of Forks. I had not dared go into town but instead went into the woods to hunt. I almost forgot about the treaty with the wolves but I remembered just in time.

So now I sat sulking up on a cliff, debating whether to go home. A month ago, a home meant a tiny town in Tasmania, Australia with the one person I had truly loved that wasn't just a friend or family. Now, home reminded me of everything I had missed.

I missed my big (literally) brother, Emmett and his booming laugh that would follow me everywhere as I did something amusing or humiliating (or both). I missed my beautiful sister Rosalie who I would turn to when I was down. I missed my brother Jasper who was always there to protect me and guide me through the good and bad times. I missed my future-seeing, pixie-sized sister Alice, the hyper-active yet lovable person who was with me through thick and thin. I missed my smart-mouth brother Edward with our mental conversations. I missed Nessie's innocent nature and I missed her mother Bella, who was the sweetest person I knew. I missed my father's wisdom and my mother's sweet, caring nature. Hell, I even missed Jacob, even with his damn mutt smell, because he too was family.

Yes, I missed them all so much. I had an aching hole in my chest which Petey had managed to fill but not repair. What was I thinking? I was young, too young to be getting married or even to think about spending my life with someone who I had hardly knew. True, I had known him since nearly as long as I had known Matt and Theo, after all they introduced us. But we had only been going out for a year and a bit. He had came to our aid when the Volturi had come to destroy Renesmee for being an 'immortal child' and had nearly got himself killed for defending me against them. It wasn't necessary but the gesture was kind. But marriage was a too big of a step for me and for him.

I let out a sob as I clutched at my aching throat; I had tears that would never fall and a fire raging in my throat. I just needed blood. Whose, what, I didn't care! I didn't care about anything at the moment! My heart and head was telling me to run home but my instincts and thirst were saying otherwise.

I took off at a run through the forest. Winter was coming so catching some big game would be nearly impossible. Some deer or moose might be around but the predators were starting to hibernate so that meant that a good meal was out of the question. As I darted through the slippery ground (it had been raining and still was, how unusual), I detected no movement or sound except for the soft beating of my feet and the dripping of the cool rain on the leaves of the tall trees.

But then I heard it. A heartbeat! I gave a growl of delight as I pursued it through the woods. As I broke into a clearing I saw what it was.

A man dressed in camouflage gear and welding a rifle turned as I bounded like a cat of some kind into the clearing. He gave a cry of fright and I saw fear flash in his eyes as he fired his gun but the bullet simply bounced off my chest like it was only a rubber ball, ripping a small hole in my tank-top. And I descended on him, my eyes wild, my teeth bared and my fingers as silver claws.

I sunk my razor-sharp teeth into his neck, slicing through the flesh like a hot knife through butter. He struggled but as my venom entered his bloodstream, he screamed. I cared not for him. I instead focused on draining him off blood, sucking him dry until his lifeless body sagged in my arms. I licked my lips, the burning was now gone but my other pain remained. No amount of blood could heal that.

I picked myself and the man's body up as I easily uprooted a tree and shoved the body underneath. I walked past his fallen gear and shoved them into some bushes nearby. I really didn't care if they were found or not. But that was until I picked up his gun and saw my refection on the shiny grey weapon. A pale face, flushed slightly from the recent meal with long brown hair framing it. A small silver stud on the left of her nose and a small ring through her right eyebrow. I knew if I opened my mouth, I could see my tongue stud and if I pushed my hair back, my multiple earrings. I always like my piercings. They made me feel… human. But that was how I felt until I glanced at my eyes.

Black irises surrounded by deep, burgundy pupils. The eyes of a killer, a monster. My eyes.

And then the realisation of what I done hit. "No!" I croaked out. "I didn't… No! No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

I screamed angrily like a wounded bear and snapped the rifle in my bare hands before hurling it at a tree. I ran before it made impact, half-sobbing, half-screaming all the way.

Why did I have to be an idiot! I was young, younger then the others but that didn't mean I had to lose control! I smashed a tree with my fist as I soared past; it toppled to the ground sending the last of the birds that weren't flying south for the winter into the air, squawking like mad.

Unnecessary attention. _Shut up!_ I wanted to scream at them but I didn't. It was me with my stupid thirst and stupid temper.

I sat myself down on a moss-covered log and held my face in my hands. Why did my life have to get so messed-up! Why couldn't I be happy like my family?

I closed my eyes and let my hair spill over my face. I wasn't paying attention to the noises or smells in the forest. Until whatever it was approached me and touched my shoulder gently.

I snapped and leapt up, punching the intruder. They stepped back and growled. I snarled back and turned to face them.

He was a vampire and a very good-looking one at that. At first I thought it was Edward but he was too short and his hair was shaggier then Edward's and longer. His face was thin and his eyes were golden-toned but they still had a tint of red to him. He gave a growl again but as he took in my appearance his mouth dropped in surprise.

"Shayla?" he asked, and this time my mouth fell open. But he kept talking. "My name is Kyle. Esme and Carlisle sent me to get you. Are you okay? I apologise for the growling." His voice had a slight Irish accent in it. But the sound of it was like an angel's call. Smooth, sweet, charming and seductive– but dangerous. Every syllable that passed his lips was like a secret warning, telling you what his voice could be capable of.

I nodded and rose to my feet. "Alice saw what happened, didn't she?"

He nodded. "They have been very worried about you." He then caught sight of my eyes. Whatever shock crossed his face soon diminished quickly. But he then caught a scent. He growled as he sniffed but he soon managed to control himself.

"I accidently took down a human earlier," I explained. "That's why I was upset. I do not like killing humans but my control isn't the best. In fact it's probably the worst."

Kyle shook his head, smiling slightly. "Not anymore. That position belongs to me now. I've only been around for a year-and-a-half. My control is terrible."

"That's why your eyes are that funny colour," I realised but I quickly apologised, worried I had offended him. "Oops, sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you."

And I waited for his response.

Kyle's POV

Good god, the picture didn't do her justice! Shayla deemed quite beautiful in my eyes. I swear, I would have stared and gawked at her for the first five minutes since I had first seen her.

But as soon as I smelled the human, the monster inside me roared and I growled with it. But something inside me stirred, something that I had thought I lost when I murdered Jenny. Control, Kyle. Control… I sniffed again before turning back to her and she mentioned the human.

Oh, the urge to comfort her was strong. Too strong if for Jasper and Edward were around; I'd be dead in seconds if they knew the longing I was feeling to be next to her. She was younger than me, though I wasn't sure by how much and I couldn't care less. She's waiting for a response, you idiot!

"Oh," I answered, shifting my weight uncomfortably to my other foot. She almost looked astonished by my reaction and I quickly continued. The words poured out of my mouth in a nervous babble.

"Oh, I didn't mean that's okay– it's just that, well, um…" I rubbed the back of my neck, glazing over her again. I met her eyes for a second and a powerful emotion whipped around in my body. Lust made another appearance and I fought the emotion once more. Though everything I was taught by the Cullens went against eating humans, I couldn't help but think how that shade of red looked... very natural with her.

"Everyone makes mistakes," I finally come up with and gave her a nervous smile.

"What will they think though? I have spent just over forty years trying my hardest to abstain from it and I'm not even back for five minutes and I just…" she cried before slamming her fist into the long. It cracked and she looked like she was about to cry. I began to think about her words. They, whose they? I frowned as I remembered that I wasn't here to gape at her. The Cullens! Oh, crap, I never thought of that. How was I suppose to answer? They wouldn't be mad; each of them fell off the wagon at least once. No one's perfect after all; I'm the exact example of that.

"They'll… understand. They are our family, after all." I pulled up my sleeve, showing off my wristband to her, the one with the Cullen family crest on it. She gazed at it, her eyes slowly draining the sadness. A small hint of suspicion entered them as she cocked an eyebrow up and I decided there and then to tell her my story.

"It wasn't long ago that I took a human down, as you can clearly see." I gave a dark chuckle and gestured to my eyes. They always did that funny little thing.

"Except it was someone much closer than a random hunter." I watched as she flinched and I lost the battle to not comfort her. I gently stroked her shoulder and immediately, her eyes locked on mine. I slowly dropped it, lowering my eyes along with it but continued on with my story.

"Jenny was my singer. I loved her with all my heart; we were after all, in Ireland and planning our engagement. But… things went bad. I– I had not feed in a while and she was… messing around," I would have blushed at this and Shayla raised a curious eyebrow but I continued hastily on.

"It got too… rough. Then it happened in mere seconds; one minute she's staring in my eyes lovingly… next, she's on the floor– lifeless. The next day, I didn't move. Quite actually, I was planning on going to the Volturi." She curled her lip and bared her teeth furiously at the name mentioned. I hated how the name rolled off my tongue.

"All the same, I came back here because I knew Alice would have seen that. So I came back and they were… well, I bet you can guess the rest. She saw you, the male, and the hunter. The hunter came right before I left and which is why I'm completely filthy– I don't exactly always looked around where I'm running off too." I glanced nervously at my ripped, torn, destroyed clothing. I gave a weak chuckle, pulling off a loose leaf and watching it full to the ground gently.

"I had to find you… and bring you back home. They miss you, you know. Jasper looked completely devastated- everyone was. Will you come?" I smiled weakly at her. Would she come? Would she follow some stranger whom claims to be a family member of her own coven? One she hasn't even heard of? I knew at that moment, I couldn't force her to go with me. But yet I still I extended my hand towards her, waiting for her response.


	3. Control

**Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer!**

**Chapter 3: Control**

**Kyle's POV**

I didn't say anything as Shayla raced towards her room. I gave an anxious glance but quickly put up my wall of boredom on my face.

"You found her quickly," Carlisle spoke softly and I snapped my eyes back to my family. Jacob was still sulking, muttering under his breath. I took no notice of the useless but foul words coming out of his mouth, as the others did.

"She was coming back from Seattle. It's was not far away at all. It became a mere game of chase from when she landed. I didn't really want to meet her in public; I couldn't make her scent out enough to pick correctly and I  
didn't want to waste any time over… the people there." I knew I was about to say human but I quickly reworded it before I continued on. "So I followed her scent the rest of her way."

I started to pick at an imaginary piece of caked mud to my shirt. I shifted uncomfortable, counting the flicks of my index to keep my mind –and Edward's–occupied. Finally, I stalked off to the forest behind the home, alone. As always nowadays.

The night came and went, after circling the area of the home for most of it, I decided to race back to the Cullen house. I sped towards the front of the house and then skidded to a stop in front of it, the dust dancing around me.

Alice smirked at me before dancing away into the house, that cocky smile never leaving her face. I became very nervous and took human-paced steps up, slowly entering. I leapt back in surprise when a hulking mass of two male vampires rolled past me.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" I yelled, leaping onto the stairs for safety and next to an angry Rosalie. No one took notice of my words, either because they were all busy wrestling and trying not to break anything or that or they merely took it as normal. For me it was unusual. I had an accent, yes, but never to the point of using that word.

It must have rubbed off my friends, whom are very British, Scottish or Irish; they never told me.

Alice and Shayla were snickering away in the safety of the dining room. I gave a peek in the family room. Emmett and Jasper were at it again. Wrestling and destroying everything fragile in this godforsaken house.

Just before I could jump in, stopping them from destroying something again, they leapt outside.

"Now you do that!" I shouted angrily, growling as a pair of different laughter's came to my ears. There are now just asking to get hit. I was fast, that was about my only ability. And Edward wasn't around here to read my thoughts, so I had no worry about that.

I leapt outside without a second thought, wondering why in the world all three of the girls were following me.

"Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail, Rose?" I asked playfully, turning to her with a wide smile.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Kyle, you know I could probably beat you in a wrestling match."

"Ah, that may be true but I can beat anyone of you– besides Edward and Jasper, of course– in a race. I'm just awesome like that I guess," I grinned sheepishly as she glared down on me. Alice gave a small giggle, watching them with happy and bubbly eyes. I smiled, turning back to the guys when I noticed Shayla inch towards me. The thought of her holding my hand the other day, burned intensely in my head.

I gave a small shake, concentrating on the best moment to leap in.

"I'll jump in if you do," she whispered so quietly I actually had to take a moment to understand her words. Emmett's playful growls and Jasper's responding snarls made it them impossible to hear her.

I wondered why on earth Shayla wanted to join in the rough housing. Alice and Rosalie were getting more enjoyment out of watching, than actually participating in it. Shayla gave me a small, sly smile and I then knew one more thing about her. Adrenaline junkie popped into my head immediately. She possibly was a quite high-energy girl and that called for extreme fun. Four vampires fighting each other had to be under the 'extreme' list… well, at least, for ours.

I returned her smile with one of my own and said, "Sure." I turned back to the boys. I shifted my weight, touching her hand as a signal. We launched ourselves into the tussle, silently as mice.

There was a playful shout from Emmett when we suddenly appeared into the picture. I landed onto his shoulders, gripping him as Shayla suddenly tussled with Jasper. They were fairly evenly matched, matching each other's moves  
almost like they practiced doing so. I couldn't help but admire Shayla's body as she spun and danced around.

The tug towards her in intensified as she started to become more animal, more feral but yet still beautiful and graceful. Her movements were almost like dancing as she kept swerving out of the way of Jasper's lunges. Then there  
was an angry snarl and I looked down into Emmett's pissed off eyes.

"Are you ready to hold on, peep-squeak?" Emmett growled and I gulped anxiously. I leapt off him, curling my lip and growling playfully. I whipped around to see him charging me; I laughed as I spun on my heel, sprinting to another position surrounding him. He growled, turning to face me.

"I'm waiting, Emmett," I sneered and growled as he approached when I heard the ferocious, wild snarl came from Shayla. I snapped my head around, eyes wide open when my gaze settled on Jasper getting ready to pin Shayla.  
She was manoeuvring easily out of his grip, leaving only centimetres but enough to make him think he always had another chance to try again. His teeth were bared in an aggressive, but playful, manner. She returned the gesture  
before snarling.

A furious screech erupted. With a sudden realization as I leapt onto Jasper, I realized it was me. Jasper growled playfully and I thought I heard laughter. I tightened my grip and this playful fight became deadly.

I wasn't sure if Jasper knew what had taken over me, but he sure knew how to respond. A growl came from deep inside his chest and he threw me over his shoulder. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I slid yards away and got  
immediately back up again.

I was still growling the whole time. Every pair of eyes was on me and immediately, my vocal chords stopped vibrating and the clearing became silent. I froze, immediately leaving the clearing and racing away into my mind.

Calm down, Kyle. That was just plain stupid– what were you thinking?! I ignored the calls of my name, diving deeper into my thoughts. Who knows what that could have leaded to! I thought you got over your newborn temper problem!

"Kyle!" Alice's sharp voice made my eyes snap open and I stared at the Cullens.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, but I noticed how he was already standing in front of Alice. He could sense something was wrong. Not normal for wrestling. I nodded, took a deep breath and smiled. It probably looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah. I'm fine." At that moment, I knew one thing: no more wrestling for me.

Shayla came over to me. "Are you sure that your fine?" Her eyes were anxious and concern was laced in her voice. I nodded again before running inside.

Things settled down later in the morning and I took every precaution of avoiding any attention. I stayed quiet like the little sibling was supposed to do and only responded when I was directly asked questions. Not that my face gave a warm welcome to it.

I avoided invading as the family went around their business. It seemed the usual, except that Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were here for the day again. I observed like a scientist of their family bonds– but mostly how Shayla acted around them.

Doing my best to avoid any physical thoughts about her, I kept track of how many times she was with the family. She seemed to be comfortable with me slightly following her around, though twice, I caught her looking at me. I merely bowed my head, avoiding her gaze. But I went back to my observing straight away.

It was quite plain and simple that Shayla fit into this family. She was definitely the baby of the family and Emmett always made a reason to remind her of it; around him, she was quite teasing. I was glad not to be the target anymore, knowing that I couldn't take it out on him with wrestling. Me comparing myself to Emmett would be like comparing a pebble to a huge boulder. Throwing a pebble with do nothing against the giant hunk of mass of stone.

Shalya enjoyed throwing back taunting and teasing words, making everyone laugh. Even Emmett laughed, as he tried to think of the right comeback to fling.

There was Carlisle she interacted with easily. He obviously filled his father position very well to have Shayla- and the others- talk to him normally. Esme was the same. Shayla fell into the warm emotions that always seemed to dance off Esme, easily and like she never left. She even held up a nice conversation while Esme cooked, obviously for Jacob.

I offered to help, partly bored out of my mind and also not to look like a creepy stalker behind Shayla. She sat near the end of the island and I was at the complete opposite end. I wondered if she felt the itch to move over too but I didn't hover on the thought. Who knows if Edward is listening?

"Kyle, you almost burned down the whole house last time you tried to cook," Esme teased and Shayla grinned. I smiled back but pressed my forehead to the tile. A nervous twist came in my gut as I heard Shayla walk away. I stayed there for a moment, pondering whether I should stop following her and help Esme cook or race after her.

"Go on, Kyle," Esme's warm and gentle voice made me glance at her eyes. She gave just as a warm smile before going back to cooking. She seemed to enjoy it, for a vampire.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella almost kicked me out of the house when I wandered a bit too close to Alice's bedroom. She ushered me away, saying how that I need more guy time with the guys and what not. I paid no attention, merely glancing at Shayla helplessly as Alice pushed me towards the stairs.

I huffed, sniffing the air before bounding down with one leap. I rocked on my heels for a second then went back to the kitchen with Esme. She was grinning to herself when I walked in, placing my elbows on the counter and watching her cook.

Finally, later in the evening, Jasper and Edward's contact with Shayla shed me some more light on Shayla. First off, she knew exactly how to block most of her thoughts from Edward because he was frowning through half of their conversation. Jasper seemed perfectly at ease with Shayla, talking to her like a perfect friend and seemed truly as ease around her. Something I rarely saw Jasper acting as.

Edward… was, well, Edward. He was logical as their conversation took a turn onto something that caused him to be. I was absolutely listening but made it look like I was focusing on the TV. I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure out how this stupid football works.

Rosalie was perched on Emmett's lap, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I don't get this at all," I muttered angrily and Emmett glanced at me. There was a pause in the three's conversation but it resumed when they realized I didn't direct them. But I slightly hoped that Shayla would turn around. She didn't.

"Aw, Kyle, you don't get any sport. They're suppose to be…" Emmett's stupid instruction in football was lost as I glazed at the three. They laughed at a joke I didn't actually happen to hear and I frowned.

"It's not my fault it's boring." I said, leaning back into the couch. Emmett sighed, giving up on me. I was a complete lost cause when it came to sports. I could do baseball but when it came to really anything else… I'd rather be doing _anything_ but the sport. I rolled my neck along the back of the couch, glazing at the swirling colors of the screen.

**Shayla's POV**

I didn't mind Kyle following me around. In fact, I was thrilled. I snuck glances at him every few minutes but managed to avoid him catching me. Twice though he did, but he simply bowed his head and avoided my rather embarrassed gaze.

I was bored and was sitting out on the back porch. The boys had resumed their wrestling match and this time, Edward and Jacob joined in but they were going easier on Jacob, trying not to hurt him. I wrinkled my noise as the wet-dog smell wafted over us.

"Eww," I remarked to Rosalie, Bella and Alice who were also sitting on the back porch. "I didn't miss that."

Alice laughed. "I guessed you would say."

"Don't you mean you knew I would say that?" I corrected. She giggled at that just as Esme came out.

"Girls are you ready?" she asked them.

"Yes, let's go," Rosalie answered her as she stood up. She then turned to me. "Going shopping, do you want to come?"

Ugh shopping. I hate it. But I wasn't going to tell Rosalie that. Instead I said, "No, I'll be right."

Esme, Alice and Rosalie left quickly. Bella went to check on Nessie leaving me alone to watch the boys wrestle.

Kyle came out and stood beside where I sat. "Not joining in today?" he asked me as the boys tussled in the dirt just before there was a splash. Emmett had got thrown in the river.

"No. I'm not in the mood," I answered as I stood up. "I think I might go play the Xbox. Want to come and have a go?"

"Okay," he said while nodding. We headed to the living room and I set up the 360. "Ever played Halo 3?" I asked Kyle.

"Not really but I've seen Emmett and Jasper play it."

"Its fun, it has lots of aliens and violence," I joked and he laughed. He had quite a nice laugh... Wait, stop thinking those things Shayla!

I tossed him the controller and we started to play it. He wasn't too good at it so we did co-op play instead of playing against each other. I didn't have the heart to beat him. I was a bit of a geek when it came to video games. I always got the latest games and video consoles and would work my hardest to beat the boys at them. They were often sore losers after I would beat them. It was the only thing I could defeat them in.

As we passed the next level, I found myself staring at him from my position on the armchair near where he sat on the couch. I gave myself a little shake and drew my attention back to the game. Focus Shayla…

"Hey Shayla!" I heard Jasper call from outside. "Come out here!"

I paused the game and jogged outside. Jasper was standing on the porch while Emmett, Jacob and Edward continued to wrestle.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Privately?"

I nodded and we ran put into the forest, so far that no one could hear us.

"So…" I started to say as I sat down on a convenient log. "What's up?"

"Well…" he started. "It seems that Kyle has some certain feelings for you."

"Kyle has feelings for me?" I asked, shocked. He wanted me too? I had wanted him to feel the same way that I had felt about him but was I being selfish.

"Yes he does," Jasper continued. "And I can tell you feel the same way. Are you going to tell him?"

I frowned. "I don't know. I… I just lost… Him." I would never say Pete's name out loud anymore. It hurt too much.

Jasper nodded. "Well… Okay then. But Shayla…" He suddenly smiled at me. "If you truly love him like your feelings say you do, you'll go through with it. Kyle's a really nice guy and he loves you. I say that you go through with it as soon as you are comfortable with it."

"Thanks you Jasper, I appreciate it," I replied before walking away. Suddenly I froze and swung back around. "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"No, no, no! That's your job," he grinned at me as we began to run back.


	4. Confessing

**Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! I decided to finally update this, lol:)**

**Chapter 4: Confessing **

**Kyle's POV**

It was quite plain and simple that Shayla fit into this family. She was definitely the baby of the family and Emmett always made a reason to remind her of it; around him, she was quite teasing. I was glad not to be the target anymore, knowing that I couldn't take it out on him with wrestling. Comparing me to Emmett would be like comparing a pebble to a huge boulder. Throwing a pebble with do nothing against the giant hunk of mass of stone.

Shayla enjoyed throwing back taunting and teasing words, making everyone laugh. Even Emmett laughed, as he tried to think of the right comeback to fling.

There was Carlisle she interacted with easily. He obviously filled his father position very well to have Shayla– and the others– talk to him normally. Esme was the same. Shayla fell into the warm emotions that always seemed to dance off Esme, easily and like she never left. She even held up a nice conversation while Esme cooked, obviously for Jacob and some of the pack, if they ever came around. I had only seen Seth and Embry around here. They were the most… accepting of Jacob's imprinting situation. And Seth got along really well with Shayla. The first time I had seen them, talking and joking loudly together, I had felt a pang of jealousy which had increased when Seth gave her a hug.

I offered to help cook, partly bored out of my mind and also not to look like a creepy stalker behind Shayla. She sat near the end of the kitchen island and I was at the complete opposite end. I wondered if she felt the itch to move over too but I didn't hover on the thought. Who knows if Edward is listening?

"Kyle, you almost burned down the whole house last time you tried to cook," Esme teased and Shayla grinned, close to laughing. I smiled back but pressed my forehead to the tile. A nervous twist came in my gut as I heard Shayla walk away. I stayed there for a moment, pondering whether I should stop following her and help Esme cook or race after her.

"Go on, Kyle." Esme's warm and gentle voice made me glance at her eyes. She gave just as a warm smile before going back to cooking. She seemed to enjoy it… for a vampire.

But when I went upstairs, Alice, Rosalie and Bella almost kicked me out of the house when I wandered a bit too close to Alice's bedroom. She ushered me away, saying how that I need more guy time with the guys and what not. I paid no attention, merely glancing at Shayla helplessly as Alice pushed me towards the stairs.

I huffed, sniffing the air before bounding down with one leap. I rocked on my heels for a second and then went back to the kitchen with Esme. She was grinning to herself when I walked in, placing my elbows on the counter and watching her cook.

Finally, later in the evening, Jasper and Edward's contact with Shayla shed me some more light on Shayla. First off, she knew exactly how to block most of her thoughts from Edward because he was frowning through half of their conversation. "I just sing Brittney Spears in my head!" she had laughed when I asked her about it. "It annoys the hell out of him!" She gave another laugh while Edward glared at her.

Jasper also seemed perfectly at ease with Shayla, talking to her like a perfect friend and seemed truly at peace around her, something I rarely saw Jasper acting as. It was obvious that those two were close, more like best friends then brother and sister.

Edward… was, well, Edward. He was logical as their conversation took a turn onto something that caused him to be. I was absolutely listening but made it look like I was focusing on the TV. I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure out how this stupid football works.

Rosalie was perched on Emmett's lap, resting her cheek on his shoulder while Shayla laid on her stomach, her head resting on her crossed arms as she focused on the TV while muttering things about the game under her breath. Alice and Renesmee were upstairs, messing around with clothes and make-up.

"I don't get this at all," I muttered angrily and Emmett glanced at me. There was a pause in the three's conversation but it resumed when they realized I didn't direct my comment at them. But I slightly hoped that Shayla would turn around. She didn't.

"Aw, Kyle, you don't get any sport. They're supposed to be…" Emmett's stupid instruction in football was lost as I glazed at the three. They laughed at a joke I didn't actually happen to hear and I frowned.

"It's not my fault it's boring," I replied, leaning back into the couch. Emmett sighed, giving up on me. I was a complete lost cause when it came to sports. I could do baseball but when it came to really anything else… I'd rather be doing _anything_ but the sport. I rolled my neck along the back of the couch, gazing at the swirling colours of the screen.

"Aww, come on guys, leave him alone," Shayla suddenly said, sitting up and facing me. Her eyes flickered to mine for a brief second before looking at Emmett. Or rather, glaring at him. She was standing up for me?

"Sorry Shayla, sorry Kyle," Emmett had said before watching the TV again.

It was going to be a long night.

**Shayla's POV  
**  
"I'm bored," I announced after the football game on TV was over. "We should do something fun!"

"What do you recommend, mud sliding again?" Rosalie remarked while rolling her eyes. "No thank you."

I laughed, remembering when I convinced them to go mud-sliding with me. We had chosen a very steep hill after it had rained and at the bottom, Rosalie had ended up at least a few feet deep in mud. She had to take an hour shower to get it all out of her hair.

"No, I was thinking more like… Cliff diving?" I suggested.

Rosalie snorted. "No way!" Cliff diving? Seriously Shayla!"

"Aww, come on Rose!" I pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"I'm up for it!" Emmett piped up. "What about you Edward?"

"Yeah, sure," Edward answered as Rosalie pouted. She didn't like being ganged up on. Edward turned to Kyle. "Would you like to come, Kyle? We go to the waterfalls up river and we dive off them. It's really fun."

"Okay," he answered and we all raced off to put on our swimmers. I wore a bikini but put a t-shirt and board shorts over the top. Emmett and Edward wore trunks and t-shirts as well while Rosalie wore a sundress. As I darted past Kyle's room, I caught sight of his bare back as he started to change. I paused slightly, staring, before giving myself a shake and began to quickly recite Spanish words in my head. Edward looked curious as I met them all downstairs. Kyle ambled down seconds later, his shirt draped over his bare  
shoulder. He was only wearing knee-length trunks.

"Let's run," Emmett suggested. "Catch me if you can!" I darted off, Rosalie racing after him. Edward rolled his eyes and ran after them as I beckoned to Kyle with my hand as I ran after the two.

Kyle kept close to me as I ran, leading him towards the waterfalls up-river. I could see Edward was a few feet ahead followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

After we got to the base of the rocky cliff face, I turned to Kyle as Emmett, Edward and Rosalie began to climb it. "It's a bit of a climb, but well worth the rush," I explained. He nodded and I showed him the easiest way up as I went ahead, slowing down a bit as he stayed near my heels. As his hand accidentally brushed the back of my calf, he mumbled an apology but I was sure that he felt the spark of electricity that had shot through us when his fingers had brushed me.

As I reached the top, I turned and offered a hand to Kyle. He accepted it and I pulled him up. But I stepped back and we overbalanced, causing me to fall over backwards and Kyle with me He landed on top of me and I cried out, not in pain though. He scrambled off me.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he stepped away from me. I felt a pang of disappointed as he walked away to the waterfall. I quickly followed him just as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie leapt up over the edge.

We stopped at the bank of the rushing river, just near where the waterfall plummeted over the end of the cliff. A single tree was there while the bank continued to jut out of the cliff. That was where jumped from into the river below. It wasn't too far down, only a hundred feet or so.

Emmett tore off his shirt and ran to the edge before doing a cannon ball over the edge. Rosalie went next, doing a graceful dive followed by Edward doing a back flip. I laughed at them as I took off my t-shirt, revealing my bikini top beneath. I never wore anything too revealing and that was the case here. I pulled the hair-tie out of my hair and ran my fingers through it, brushing out the tangles. I could feel someone watching me and as I did a quick glance over my shoulder, I could see him watching me. He dipped his head embarrassed before turning away.

He took off his shirt and I did nothing short of staring at him. I had seen plenty of my brothers without a shirt on, and my friends Matt and Theo as well, but I couldn't stop myself from ogling at his bare chest as he turned back around. I gave myself a mental shake but then I realized something. I was going to tell him. Tell him how I really felt.

"Um… Kyle?" I said warily, half-wondering how he would react. "Could I… Could I just talk to you for a second?"

He looked confused but answered, "Sure." I jogged down the cliff point, toward the river. Trees were growing here and we ventured into the forest, going a fair few feet in until we could barely see where we had come in.

"What's going on?" he asked as he leant against a tree. I stood in front of him, my back nearly pressed up against another tree.

"Well…" I started. "I have a small confession to make. Jasper had told me that… that you had certain feelings for me." He opened his mouth and went to speak but I shushed him quickly. "He made me promise not to tell anyone that I told you, hence the confession part but I need to tell you something else. Those feelings don't just belong to you. I feel them too Kyle. I feel them every time you look at me or every time you touch me. They are mutual."

I took a deep unnecessary breath. "Kyle, I'm in love with you."

**Kyle's POV**

Her words swam in my head. If I had been human, I probably would have fainted or just started to walk away, plugging my ears and telling myself it was a terrible, sick, twisted lie- a dream gone bad. I'd wake up and… it'd be all gone.

But it's not a dream. I'm not human. Heck, I can't even sleep! No excuses, Kyle. Speak up you idiot! Gosh, you and you're idiot gawking…my yelling at myself didn't help and I swallowed nervously, my eyes flickering all over the place. But each time they came to her.

Shayla Cullen. The girl who said she's in love with me. That made me remember that Jasper stuck his fat, ugly Southern nose into none of his business! Humph… I'll have to thank him later.

"Shayla… I-I…"

I love you too? I would let myself be killed (again) so that you could keep living? My mouth wouldn't say what I wanted and the time slowly ticked by. Her face slowly started to fall, her eyes bowing down to the ground. Suddenly, I took a deep breath, raised my chin high though my self-confidence sank lower than dirt and stepped in front of her.

Shayla glazed up at me, her eyes glittering with curiosity… and love. I remember how Jenny said she would always love me, always trust me and always am there for me. She never said I couldn't fall in love with someone else. Jenny would want me to live the rest of my awful, unnatural existence with someone I truly cared about. I had thought first it would be her and only her… but I was wrong.

"I…" I started again, frowned and bit my lip. I thought it over, struggling with the right words. Then I decided just to wing it; throw all out on the table and see how it falls, I guess.

"Jasper's right," no matter how much I want to kill him and thank him at the same time, "Shayla. I've loved you since Edward showed the picture… of you, I mean," smooth, Kyle, very smooth, "and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I gave small chuckle and whispered, "I don't think Edward liked the sudden, random glimpses of you appearing in my mind." She giggled nervously and I flashed her a huge, goofy grin. I hope I didn't look like a complete idiot.

"But I blocked it. The pain… it hurt too much- you, out of everyone, probably could understand that the most. But… as soon as I saw you… I think… I think I started to heal no matter how much denial I was in."

"Shayla, you saved me. And…" I leaned in close to her; my face barely inches away from her face. Her eyes glittered with love and pure bliss, pure happiness. Did I truly make her feel this way? I glazed at her wonderful features and decided: yes, I did. And she made me feel the same way.

"And I'm in love with you too," I said huskily, my voice dropping to an inhuman whisper.

What to do next? No idea.

But the moment was perfect. I could hear everything; the roaring of the waterfall only a rumble, even to my ears, the birds and other creatures flying through the forest we stood in. Shayla was perfect in front of me. The small sunlight glowing through the trees made her skin sparkle lightly; like someone had sprinkled little diamond powder all over her body.

There was absolute silence, beside the background noise, letting our words sink into each other. She looked up at me, her lips pulling into a blissfully happy smile. I wanted her to look at me like this forever, to never see her face distorted in pain or any unhappy emotion. To see her laugh and giggle and smile for forever.

I slowly extended my hand again towards her, gulping nervously. I knew she wasn't about to rush things (not mentioning any names- Rosalie and Emmett) and I liked it that way. I would never push her into doing something she doesn't want to do; no matter how much it would pained me to see her in any danger, I would understand if she wanted to stand by my side. After both having our hearts strambled on and broken, we couldn't live without each other.

"I love you, Shayla Cullen," I whispered, my voice unable to rid the huskiness of it. She smiled blissfully again and placed her hand slowly in mine.

"I love you too Kyle." She whispered back.

"So… are you willing to jump or do I have to carry and jump off together?" I said, regaining my smooth voice now. I never quite understood why it got like that.

"I can jump myself! But…" She glazed at our hands and she gave a gentle squeeze; I returned it, "this isn't too bad."

"You're on, Shay," I mused and started to walk towards the waterfall.

She laughed behind me and I couldn't stop the wide smile crossing my face. Suddenly, I glanced at her and she met my eyes. Reading my message, a sly smile came over her face and we dropped hands.

"Race," without even letting me finish, she took off like a bullet. Shaking my head and laughing, I tore after her. I let every once of speed into my legs and somehow, Shayla came back into sight. She laughed again and we leapt off the cliff, diving towards the foaming water.


	5. Telling

******Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! Story is up and running again:D**

**Chapter 5: Telling**

**Shayla's POV**

He loved me back. _He _loved me back. He _loved_ me back. He loved _me_ back! No matter how many times I though these words and repeated them, I couldn't believe it. Kyle loved me. Me, Shayla Kara Cullen, the baby sister of beautiful Rosalie, spunky little Alice and gorgeous Bella. Me! Of all people in the world he loved me.

I couldn't help but grin widely as I dove down off the waterfall. I could feel the wind whipping through my air, the spray of water off the waterfall… Ah, it was peaceful.

I dove straight down in the water before surfacing to see Kyle cause a huge slash as he bellyflopped. I winced, remembering the times when I was human and had bellyflopped into the river, but I knew he wasn't hurt; especially when he popped his head above the water and grinned sheepishly at me. He swam with me to the edge where Rosalie, Emmett and Edward waited.

"What took you two so long?" Emmett demanded.

"No reason," I answered as Kyle snickered. My memory kept drifting back to the part where Kyle had held my hand voluntarily for the first time.

"Shayla…" Edward suddenly said with his voice rather anxious. "Are you sure about this?" Rosalie and Emmett glanced between us, confusion etched onto their faces.

"Edward, I have never loved someone this much. I have never loved someone like I love him," I stated simply, turning my head to smile at Kyle. He smiled shyly back before I entwined my hand in his.

"Oh!" Rosalie suddenly realized what was going on. "That's… really surprising. How long has this been going on for?"

"I realised I loved her when I first saw her," Kyle said. "It was love at first sight." He grinned at me and squeezed my hand.

"I just have one thing to say Kyle," Emmett suddenly growled. "Break your heart and I'll break your face."

"Emmett!" I scolded at him. "If you wanna break someone's face, go track down _Petey_." I sneered his name now, it no longer hurt to speak it. "Last time I heard, he was heading to Alaska."

Emmett grinned at this. "Sweet."

"_No_," Rosalie snarled. "Leave him be. The pain of leaving Shayla should be enough for him." Her words stated that he wasn't to go but she sounded like she wanted to go rip his head off.

"Rosalie…" Edward warned her, causing her to shoot him a furious look. He turned back to me and Kyle. "You two should go on ahead to tell Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded. "Okay, let me just get my stuff." Kyle and I darted to the cliffs where we clambered up, faster this time. When we got to the top, I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on, my body was almost dry and it slipped on easily. Kyle grabbed his as well and we darted back down.

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were deep in conversation when we passed them. Rose grinned at me as I passed. I grinned back before glancing at Kyle.

"Race ya back!" I challenged him before darting away. I heard him chuckle before following.

It was more of a game of chase then a race. I swerved away from him and called over my shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

He lunged at me but I ducked out of the way and giggled. I jumped up a tree and hung from it with one arm before he jumped up and tugged me down. We landed in a heap of the ground and I giggled again, unable to hold it in. Kyle laughed as we ran in circles, dodging the other's grabs for each other.

Finally he caught me, wrapping both his arms around me. "Got ya," he whispered huskily in my ear.

His cool breath prickled my neck. "Hey, cut it out that tickles!" I laughed at him.

He let go and shot a bemused grin at me. "Sorry Shayla. Let's go back now shall we?"

He offered me his hand again. "I might not be able to let go now," I joked, smiling shyly around him. If I could blush, I swear I would have looked like a beetroot.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand gently. "I have no problem with that," he cheekily grinned.

I grinned back as we started to jog back. As we entered the boundary of the yard, a horror though crossed my mind. How was I going to explain me and Kyle to Esme and Carlisle?

I stopped short of the house and froze. "Shayla?" Kyle called, concerned as I dropped his hand. He walked in front of me as I ran my fingers through my hair, frantic with worry. "Shay what's wrong?"

"How am I going to explain… how am I going to explain you and I to Carlisle? I mean, they will be shocked and worried and –" Kyle held a finger to my lips, shushing my babbling protests.

"I'll do it for you," he offered gently. "You have had far too much stress over the last few days counting today. I'll tell them."

I couldn't help it. It was so thoughtful of him. It was obvious that he cared so much about me. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his shoulder. He stood stunned but I then felt his muscular arms wrap around me and squeeze me gently. We stood, embracing in a hug for a few moments before I drew back.

"Sorry, that was too forward," I admitted, trying to look apologetic.

"No, not at all, I enjoyed it very much," he replied, a hint of a smirk resting on his face. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Do I get another?" he then joked.

"Later," I promised. "But right now we have some explaining to do."

He smiled his dazzling, stunning crooked smile at me as he offered me his hand and we journey inside, ready to face our family and to tell them our good yet worringly news. I wondered how they would react.

**Kyle's POV**

I'll remind myself later why I suddenly decided to say that I'd tell Carlisle and Esme about Shayla and me. Like I could ever forget! I loved Shayla and the feelings were beyond words or lyrics or poems. Love at first sight.

I can say though, I was quite surprised to find that Shayla practically threw herself at me from my offer. I actually could have stood there till we finally do become marble or stone. Forever and ever. But, realizing her mistake, she pulled backed and apologized. My smirk was plain to see but it didn't get a giggle or laugh out of her this time.

I'll make she'll smile soon. If it's the last thing I do. Emmett's threat burned in the back of my mind as we entered. I knew he was joking and being serious at the same time; obviously, all three Cullen boys would go after me. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Shayla and I quickly shoved it to the back of my head. Save the panicking for later.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch, his arm draped over Esme in a loving but gentleman manner. It reminded me of how Jenny would always want to be close as possible to me; how she knew the boundaries but always tried to see if they could go a little further. Nothing came from the mention of her. But I pushed it away again, in dread if something did come.

Coward, I told myself as I slowly entered the room. Instinctively, smelling Jasper, I put myself in front of Shayla. For a split second, all I could think was of making sure they knew we were together. That none of them could get her. She was _mine_. I shook my head slightly. Stupid, newborn instincts; Shayla is her own person and I had little control over her, for the most part I think. But still, there was a big part of me that wanted to show these two that I had her as my mate.

Shayla- my mate. I liked the sound of it. I felt Shayla give my hand a reassuringly squeeze. I glanced to her, realizing she noticed my sudden halt and shake of my head. Shayla's eyes were wide in concern and nervousness. I gave a small smile to her before I raised my head back to the family.

They all knew we were here; I wanted them to say something first, anything! The silence, no matter how many times I was trying to run the conversation in my head and speak, stretched on. Esme, lucky for us, was the one to break the uncomfortable quiet.

"Kyle! Shayla! You're back! Where are the others?" She said this, not turning away from the TV. I felt a frustrated streak run through my body. Jasper looked up and stared at me straight in the eye. I gave a weak smile, both a thank you and a promise, as calmness swept over me.

"_Break her heart, I'll break your face" _Obviously, my guess had been right and Jasper felt the same as Emmett. As everyone in this family, ranging from Carlisle to Jacob.

"Uh…"

I started but didn't have time to speak when Esme looked up. I felt uncomfortable under her glaze; as it lingered on Shayla's nervous, but determined face and then to my own. Then it lowered to our connected hands. There was another second of silence when Carlisle turned to look at us, his eyes almost unsurprised but a giant explosion of happiness appeared when he saw our hands.

"Oh, Shayla!" Esme cried in delight, leaping up and grabbing Shayla into a big, bear hug. A.K.A. snatching away Shayla away from me. My hand immediately tightened on Shayla and I became like a weight; a growl rose in my throat. But I stopped it as soon as Shay glanced at me but she kept her end firm.

I grinned suddenly, feeling my newborn instincts ebb away. That wasn't Jasper's doing but Shay's effect on my wild side. How ironic; that is coming from the vampire with super strong animal instincts.

"Congratulations!" Esme continued on, ignoring Shayla and mine's bond together and gave my mate a one-arm hug. Carlisle got up and I looked up, meeting his eyes. He smiled happily at me and I felt my shoulders suddenly relax; he approved. He approved of Shayla's pick: me. Thank god! He smiled again, his beaming eyes slowly drifting to Shayla, his daughter.

Jasper and Alice, arms locked together, walked over. Alice was practically bouncing up and down; her pixie eyes gleamed mischievously. But, she grinned at me and I knew what she wanted to do. Curse her for making those puppy eyes! I reluclantly let Shayla's hand go, much to the small distress in her eyes as she glanced at me. I was leaving her to the thousands of questions from her sisters and mother.

I know payback will be coming back soon. Alice and Esme dragged her to the kitchen and lowered their voices to it was only a hum to our ears. I could pick up bits and pieces here and there but not enough to put together full sentences.

"You're a lucky man, Kyle," Carlisle started.

"Thank you," I said, confidently. I glanced at the kitchen again, hearing laughter being muffled.

"I'll take good of her."

"You better. No doubt Emmett let know what he thought on this subject," Jasper said slowly. He was slightly tense obviously unable to read my sudden mood swings very well.

"_Break her heart, I'll break your face_!" I said, a perfect impression of Emmett's voice. They laughed lightly, smiling happily.

"By the way, Jasper," I turned to him. I gave a goofy grin, feeling my body relax and happiness spread through it. His reaction to emotions calmed him and he smiled back at me.

"Thanks for sticking your big Southern nose into Shayla and mine's business… but… thank you," I gave him a respectable nod of my head. He chuckled, grinning at me. The girls came back in and immediately, I clamped onto Shayla's hand. She didn't object but merely glanced up at me, a smile on her face. But I read her eyes.

You are so dead. I gave her another grin and she giggled, shaking her head and breaking our look.

"Anytime, Kyle. Though I do have to say… I make a pretty good matchmaker, don't I?" Jasper joked. We laughed again, everyone joining in. Alice smiled, stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, smiling as she pulled back down.

I thought I hid my emotions well. I had tried to bottle them up and so did Shayla. But obviously, our souls were meant to be and everyone saw that. Everyone…

"Ho-ho! Look it here! Kyle and Shayla, huh? When's the wedding?" Jacob came jogging in; I'm surprised I didn't smell his ugly dog scent before. A giant, cocky grin was smacked on his face and I felt a small thorn in my side to hit it off.

"Shut-up, Jacob." I growled playfully. He merely laughed, throwing himself onto the couch and sprawling across it, taking up the whole thing.

Everyone knew now. There was no more hiding. No more walls for Edward; though I'd probably keep it up for his sake and my own. No more hiding emotions (that I didn't hide very well in the first place) from Jasper. No more nothing; just Shayla and me.


	6. Secrets Of The Past

**********Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! Story being worked & worked on...lol, finally got my lazy butt to updateXD**

**Chapter 6: Secrets of the Past**

Shayla's POV

It was a relief not to have to hide our feelings for each other anymore. Kyle had this huge, goofy grin on his face which widened as I took his hand in mine and led him upstairs.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"My room," I answered. "I thought we could use some privacy where people can't stick their fat Southern noses into it!" I heard Jasper laugh from downstairs.

Kyle grinned at me before chuckling. "Alright then."

I stopped at my door. "My room," I told him, gesturing for him to open it. He did and he walked in before stopping in the middle of my room, gazing around at it, surveying it. I watched him as he studied my belongings.

He wandered over to the corkboard by the window and examined a photo. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing at the photo of a girl around my age with long, straight brown hair. We had brightly colored feathered boas around our necks and feathers in our hair. You could tell that we were holding the camera ourselves to take the photo.

"That's Maddy," I answered as I joined him. "We were celebrating her fiftieth birthday. She's my best friend."

I pointed to another photo with three boys and two girls. We had our arms wrapped around each other as we stood in a line, grinning madly. "That's Maddy there…" I pointed her out before gesturing to an older boy with spiky brown hair and an oval-shaped face. "That's Matt, her mate and there's Tiff…" I pointed to the black haired girl who was on my right side with another boy, slightly older with short blonde hair. "And that's her mate Theo. Funniest guy you could ever meet." I chuckled to myself as Kyle examined the third boy who had short, dark-brown hair and dimples.

"Who's that?" he asked me. I glanced at it before averting my eyes from it.

"Peter," I answered quietly.

Kyle glowered at the photo for a long minute before giving a small growl. I sighed out of sadness before sitting down on the bed. Kyle sat next to me.

"I know I shouldn't care about it anymore," I remarked. "But I do. I know it's stupid but…" He stopped me talking there by placing a finger on my lips, sending shivers down my spine. If I had a heart, it would've skipped a beat.

"It's okay Shayla," he whispered to me, his breath tickling my ear as he leant in closer to me before, although hesitantly, wrapping his stone arms around me. "I don't know much about you but I know enough to understand."

I turned my head to look at him, still caught in his embrace. "How much do you know about me?" I asked him. But he didn't answer straight away.

"Kyle?" I asked warily, standing up and moving to stand opposite him. He didn't meet my gaze until I said his name. I asked my question again. "How much do you know?"

**Kyle's POV**

Oh god, I'm dead. Her whole body was tense and wary now; I felt a sick feeling of dread come over me. Her dark brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at me and I swallowed the nervous venom down, shifting uncomfortably. I would have darted my eyes away from her but… well, she's Shayla. I couldn't take my eyes off her if I wanted.

"N-not a lot… but…" I stammered, standing up and staring deep into her eyes. I wanted her to drop the whole thing so we could go back to hugging each other, to feel her confidant touch to my self-pity one.

"Kyle! How much?" she demanded and I inwardly flinched. But my own tongue flared up.

"Look, Shay! It's not that bad! I know that Peter left you- why I couldn't care! I should rip his damn head off for it! And-and…"

My voice trailed off in an angry growl corrupted my speech and my hands clenched into fists. I was like Jasper in a way, a kill or die part of me was always lurking in my head. I could picture easily how Peter's head would slice off if my teeth got a hold on him or how I'd break every bone in his body before giving him the freedom of death.

"Kyle." Shayla's tone made me drag my eyes back up to her. Without any control, my voice returned and I spoke again.

"Shayla… I told you everything. Shall I tell you my story? My parents died when I was young- I was sent to live with my grandparents for the rest of my life! I had a loose friendship with a few guys and we made a band. One night, the lead guy and me had a huge fight and I stormed off- ironically, in a thunderstorm. I took the woods' path but…" I growled again and my hands started to clench and unclench in a desperate way to control my anger.

"There was someone there to meet me. He was a human-eater that-that… he bit me. He was going to drain me but another one of his coven came along, telling him not to do it and let me change since I was already a goner from a human life- he bit me too to get the venom moving faster probably in hopes that the process would move much quicker."

"The venom soak through my body like fire. My savior was an old vampire I guess and under estimated my hunter… the guy killed the other one and burned him on the spot. My hunter came over to me and said… stuff."

I paused, took a deep breath and repeated the husky, deep, dark words my hunter told me: "I should kill you now… but it'd be more fun to watch you grow into a full grown one of us and track you down that way."

"Then two more of his coven came and destroyed him for some reason. They were young and stupid… apparently my hunter's name was Roy and he tormented people in the processing of changing. Luckily my skin was becoming hard otherwise I wouldn't be here today… the two, they-they… started to beat the crap out of me like… like a soccer ball or something. They left their mark all right."

I snorted and shook my head, grinding my teeth in frustration. Then I stood up, flipped up my shirt and showed the teeth marks on my back, where somehow my skin didn't heal the bite marks.

"These are from my hunter, the guy that tried to save me and a few I think… I don't even remember anymore. It was pretty hazy from my transformation. I actually forgot my name when I ran into the Cullen's." I chuckled lightly but when she didn't say anything, I stopped. "Maybe some of them are from the guys that had beaten me but I don't care. They're gone away."

She said nothing and I knew then that I wasn't off the hook. She stared hard at me, her eyes taking this furious animal look in them. No matter how attracted I was to Shay, the connection just kept getting stronger and stronger. But I knew I feared her anger. I didn't want her to feel my wrath ether.

"What about my transformation?"

"I know that you were changed by Carlisle because you were mauled by a mountain lion. Emmett found you while hunting alone and brought you back to the house, pleading to Carlisle to save you. Before that, you were a farm hand's daughter and lived with other families. Your father's boss whipped you badly with anything, that ass," I snarled the word. "There are scars on your lower back to prove it."

Her mouth popped open with a small popping noise. Obviously, she had not expected me to know that much about her transformation. Also that her father's boss had practically tortured her throughout her childhood until she came about the age of fifteen.

"But when you were first staying with the Cullen's, after your transformation, you found out about your father's boss was still around. The one that struck you," I growled again, "with the cattle branding iron besides. It's a scar on your hip. With Rosalie's help… you killed him."

She hissed angrily and leapt up, pacing in front of me. I didn't dare look her in the eye.

"What about before that?" She questioned still.

"After the boys you grew up with, left to find jobs, you were supposed to be taught about the lady skills or something like that. You didn't take the classes so you entertained yourself with the animals. You came to be almost one with them, Shay. When you were still human… anyways, you left the Cullen's for a rebellious spell. Far longer than I did- I was gone for maybe, twenty-four hours or so. Then came back."

I paused, mustered my courage and looked up. I realized that the fury in her eyes was building up like water against an almost broken dam. I continued.

"You were doing fine after you arrived in Alaska; you stayed in the woods. But you came across a hiker… he was really hurt and bleeding… you couldn't control yourself. You drained him," she flinched from the memory, "and soon, drank animals less and less. Humans became more frequent. But they were useless, unwanted men and women. Murders, thieves and anyone bad, I guess."

I shrugged, stood up and watched her with wide, fearful eyes.

"I don't know much after that besides the story of Cullen's and Bella… they left you out, though and I didn't suspect a thing."

I shrugged again, hoping to roll off the matter and saw that her back was to me. I walked towards her and timidly touched her arm. She recoiled back like I had hit her and spun around to face me. Her lips were curled into a giant, feral snarl. Each of her words was each like whiplashes.

"Who told you this? Why didn't you tell me- or at least, ask me?" She growled.

"Shay, come on! Ed was only trying to help; I had to figure you out first before I could start tracking. I'm not some magician that magically pulls out vampires from hats! I had to understand your personality a bit better and your background helped a lot."

"So you went behind my back-"

"I barely knew you then," I retorted back at her, struggling to keep calm.

"Kyle, you're so-so, urgh!" She snarled at me, a great grizzly's sound built up and erupted from her.

"Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault! And I think it's a fair trade! I told you everything now, Shay! Why can't-"

She raced out of the room, pounding her feet against the floor angrily and raced off into the woods before I could start spilling my guts. My hand ran through my hair and a small whimper escaped my lips. I slowly strode down the stairs, my head hung low and the whole family was standing there. They were confused and I realized something: Shay and I were yelling. They heard everything.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Kyle-" Edward started.

"Shut-up! You don't know anything!" I shouted at me, feeling stupid and childish immediately after the outburst.

"Where'd she go?" I growled, ignoring the shocked look from Esme and stared at all the guys.

"Fine! I'll find her myself!" I yelled at them, stomped away and tore after Shay.

Why would she be so mad? I mean, yeah her human life sucked. It majorly sucked but I mean, didn't all of ours? The end is always painful and sometimes the stuff that built up to the end was really bad too. I shook my head angrily and let out an angry huff. My childhood was pretty messed up too but at least I wasn't beaten or banded like an animal.

I sighed, and picked up the pace. Where'd she go?

**Shayla's POV**

I hated him. Stupid Edward! He might be my brother, but as of this moment, I hated him! There was a reason why I didn't tell Kyle of my past – it was shameful and I tried not to linger in it. Whenever someone brought it up, all these feelings that I had successfully bottled up, spilled up and caused me to become all emotional. I hated it – don't live in the last, the future is now.

I growled angrily to myself and smashed my way through the trees of the woods, running flat-out in a sprint until I was out of our territory, and even past the La Push boundary. As long as we had any of Jacob's pack, preferably Jacob himself, we were allowed into the La Push territory. But right now I diverted away from it, heading more easterly and into the mountains.

I finally slowed my pace when I came to a small cave sat deep in the mountains. No humans could get to it, due to it being surrounded by sharp jagged rocks and being up high in a stone wall, not to mention the trees surrounding this particular terrain.

I ground my teeth in frustration before I leapt down the slope towards it, like a cat of some sort, before I bounded up the rocks and flipped off a conveniently tree, landing snugly in the perfectly round cave. I landed crouched on the rough surface just as a rumble of thunder sounded outside.

Feeling depressed, I moved between two small boulders lining the right-hand wall of the abnormally small hole-like cave, and pushed myself between them. It made me feel safe, to have something there, something surrounding me.

The rain soon pelted down and then, the longer I sat there, letting dry sobs rock my chest. I was such an idiot. I had probably scared him off now, who could ever love a freak like me?

"I'm so stupid," I growled to myself. "I'll never get him back."

The wind blew through the deep yet small cave, sending rain water onto my face and making an echoing noise throughout the stone cavern, making it sound like a demon was howling with pain. The only other sound was my wails of despair. The two noises together made the rocky place sound haunted, demonic even.

And then, as I sobbed into my crossed arms resting on my knees which were pulled up to my chest, a scent hit me. One I had smelt many times before. On whose I had grown to love. It smelt of red rocks, tumble weeds and made you think of lonely desert highways in the outback, where the only life was the roos bounding across the hot sand in a mad dash for safety.

I knew whose it was, and I dreaded it immediately. It came from deep in the cave and I, ignoring the sleet that was bucketing down, vaulted down from the cave, using a tree as leverage.

I couldn't help the dry sobs that were booming out of my chest. I turned and saw the owner of the scent standing on the ledge of the cave, his black eyes bearing down at me. His lips pulled back in a furious grimace and, behind him, four other vampires, all males wearing black cloaks, stared furiously at me too.

It was a nomad gang. These were common in Australia and they made smaller covens band together with others, for protection. The gangs were like human gangs; they stole, bashed and murdered those in their way. The average size of one was three or four members, with a leader. They invaded territories and they caused most of the clan wars. They were also unstable, because if their prey (humans) were not in supply, they would fight to the death over one another's kill. They were truly evil, monstrous vampires. But there was one other fact that made them lethal.

They were also known to be hired as highly-trained and deadly assassins. They tended to get hired with promises of shelter, food, money, power and most importantly, territory. The large capital cities were once swamped with vampires but the Volturi stepped in and eliminated most of them, leaving the ones with the more power, the more controlled ones to survive. Newborns were a rare thing, only the nomads could have the patience and time to create one – the gangs were too bust trying to knock off the competition in their area.

I shuddered at these thoughts before I saw the main man's chest rumble with a ferocious, threatening growl. I grimaced before I realised what the growl meant. It was a threat and order in one.

And so I fled.

I sprinted as fast as I could across the rocky landscape. My pursuers were near, I could hear their pounding feet, their growls and orders being barked from their mouths, and their even breathing. When the land became a trip hazard, I leapt into my 'normal' run.

My arms and shoulders seemed to move down a fraction, and my legs seem to do the same, but by moving back across my body. I let my claws loose, letting them help propel me across the forest ground.

I went in circles, back-tracking and going in wide curves, before I reached the dense tree line of the forest near home. I scaled the trees easily, like a big cat simply just springing up but for dozens of meters at a time, before I flipped and soared through them.

I stopped in the canopy a few moments later, feeling relived my chasers were gone. I climbed closer to the ground and picked up a trail of their scent.

Instead of leading away, it leaded towards the river. A feeling of dread coursed through me.

It was leading towards home. They were going after my family. They had to be stopped. I would not let my family get hurt because of him.

I raced after them, running faster then I have ever done before.

They would not pay for my foolish mistake.


	7. Brawling

**************Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! There are going to be FOUR updates- wow!**

**Chapter 7: Brawling**

**Kyle's POV**

I sniffed the grass blades, gagging slightly at the wolf scent that smothered almost any other smell. Goddamn dogs! Got in the way of my tracking… I was, by no means, a big and special tracker; just the months alone and barely speaking, I relied almost completely on my instincts and I became very intoned to them. Hunting, tracking… tried fishing once too; that, any Cullen would have paid to see.

I lingered on the edge of the shape-shifter's territory; though most Cullens were only slightly uncomfortable in the territory that rarely ventured into, I absolutely loathed it. I was barely able to follow Shay's scent and stay on track because of the dying anger and guilt that seeped into my body (plus that mutt smell).

There it was. Her glorious scent allowed me to relax and also stir up a feeling of longing, guilt…love. She headed towards the mountains. Great, giant cliffs to fall off, bears to deal with… I shook my head, driving the very negative images from my head. But logic popped up: she's alone, angry, and it could rain almost any time. Panic seemed to pick up speed, rushing through my body and I pushed my legs faster.

I would not lose her scent, possibly something far more important, to nature. I kept up a fast jog, pausing and breathing deeply. Over and over…and once more just to make sure I was on the right track.

I travelled silently and tried to avoid any thoughts at all; but my vampire mind wouldn't let it. I instead focused on my surroundings; I memorized the trees, what kind that I could remember from biology, animal scents and named those…

I skidded to a stop, at the edge of the mountains. Was I travelling that fast? Who knows, all I knew was that I was focused in on Shay's scent. But another one touched my nostrils…vampire. Not Cullen. A nomad; I sniffed again. No…it was _nomads_. There was more than one and as I breathed deeper, a strong growl built in my chest, as I smelled the scent. Anger, adrenaline, and…undead testosterone flooded from the scents they left behind. Male. All male. My body had a ripple of effect after I identified it was male. And then my mind confirmed the answer; my arm muscles tensed, my hands clenched into fists; my spine went rigid as I thought of the-the…

"Shit Shay, why'd did you attract so many guys?" I muttered angrily, getting up and taking a step away from the scent. I had to find Shayla's, I had to locate her and bring her back home for it was the least I could do for the family… I felt like I had torn everything apart for the Cullens. Their youngest daughter and sister, racing away because of my stupid outburst about information about her that I probably really didn't need but actually, just wanted greatly. I ripped their family and probably, the guys besides Carlisle were plotting my demise…

I was so deep inside my head at the moment, that I didn't comprehend the heavy panting echoing behind me, the hammering heartbeat and the footsteps with paws pounding into the ground when it reached my ears. I brushed it aside and when I realized what that meant it was too late–

"Kyle!" Emmett's call roared in my ears as he tackled me to the ground. I screeched, out of fury and shock then the curses flowed from my mouth. Emmett got a kick out of this, bellowing his loud laugh as always when Jasper and wolf-Jacob came in.

I have a temper. I know that. These three were going to know it too…

"What the hell is your problem? Are you so fucking stupid to cover up the scents? Race in here like there aren't nomads," I yelled at Emmett, at all of them.

"Whoa, Kyle, we didn't–" Emmett started but I didn't let him go any further.

"Yeah, you didn't? Figures. Go back to the goddamn family; I'm finding her and bragging her little ass back here if it's the last thing I do! Goddamnit Shayla." I was completely just babbling now and letting my fury seep into my words, with the guys allowed me to rant. "Why the woods? Damnit, damnit, _damnit_!" I screeched the last word and slammed into a tree.

I clawed it and after a minute of attacking it, it groaned, creaked and fell over to the ground with a heavy thud. I huffed above it, snapping off the roots and tearing it up before finding another one. Jasper's calmness wave rolled onto me and I allowed it to relax my body, my mind.

"Thanks Jasper," I breathed.

"Don't we have a little vampire to find?" Emmett suggested, regaining his happy tone as he continued. "She's fine, Kyle. She races off like this once in a while to burn off some steam, and usually, she comes back too. But we'll find her in no time."

I glared at him but Jasper's emotion control didn't allow the anger and frustration with Emmett to last. I glanced at him and he shrugged; he probably didn't like being relied up by my emotions.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my face as I mumbled, "Fine." Jacob sat down with a giant thud and I glared at him too. He gave a cheeky bark of laughter and ruffled his fur by shaking his massive body from side to side as the wind picked up.

"Now, what was that about nomads?" Jasper asked, as he sniffed the air, tilting his head to the side.

"There was a trail of male scent right here." I shoved Jacob's huge mass of fur out of the way, resulting in a growl but in more of an annoyed tone, if wolves had annoyed tones, and pointed to the smashed grass. Jasper bent down, picking at it carefully and we all tried to find another scent.

That's when Emmett did find something. Shay's scent, mixed with fear, anger, guilt and so many other emotions, a choked whimper escaped my lips. The males' stench surrounded everything else.

"She's fleeing them," Jasper whispered. I raced after that and the boys were barely a step behind me._ Shayla_, I whispered in my head, _keep running_. If anything, when she reached home, there are more of us there. There's… safety.

I didn't bother to stay quiet now. If they touched Shay, it was an all out war. With me leading my brothers against the nomads.

"There's a shortcut! Ed and I went hunting near here and found one near here… it'll cut them off from the house," Emmett called from behind me. I nodded silently, allowing him to take the lead. We followed him for a moment when I smelled it.

The river babbled. We must have been almost literally flying, our feet barely touching the ground to have reached this part already. I could smell their scent. It rolled in waves with the wind that came every so often. The anger slowly leaked from my body as I realized Shay hadn't come this way.

Was she dead? No way, I told myself. She could, and probably did, outrun them, and of course, left them behind in the dust. Probably took a secret path where they couldn't follow her and the nomads decided to follow an old scent trail. She's not stupid enough to go against a gang of nomads. Not by herself. Jacob growled when the scent was fresh – too fresh. And then suddenly they, the nomads, appeared, as they whirled around, snarling when they realized they weren't alone.

Jasper growled back before sinking into a battle crouch and Emmett flexed his muscles in an intimidating way. Jacob snarled and growled too, flicking his tail in a challenge. I saw their eyes bulge at the scent of him. Then I realized it. These guys couldn't have possibly known about the shape-shifters; for all we knew, these guys thought Jake was a–

"Werewolf," the gang leader snarled the one word. He stood in the very front with the others arranged around him, like they were guarding him. Jacob growled again and Jasper narrowed his eyes. There were unspoken options hanging in the air: the nomads could leave now or fight.

My mind started to wonder where the hell Shayla was. Suddenly, I stepped back and shook my head. I had to find my mate first, find out that she's okay…these guys were just a waste of time. Jasper and I had a second long stare; he understood. Of course he understood; he'd do the same for Alice, just like Emmett would do the same for Rosalie and like Jacob would do for Renesmee and Bella.

But then, the nomads launched themselves at the three. My instincts were torn in two; join them or find Shay. My brothers were outnumbered, three to five…

The leader attacked Jasper; must've understood that Jasper's scars meant he was the worse enemy. He would be eliminated first. Jacob was attacked by a couple of them; he spun around, snapping his jaws to get a hold on one of them. Emmett immediately dove in a battle of strength with one. Fight or flee…

I roared, finally recognizing who was the leader. Petey. I think Emmett, Jasper and perhaps Jacob too knew that. I didn't care – he was mine to kill, mine to rip to shreds and watch his body burn. He would be dead by my last blow. I would strike the deathblow to him. He would pay what he did to my Shayla.

"He's mine," I growled and shoved Jasper away from him from which he didn't resist. Of course not, he knew that he would get hurt if he didn't. Petey sneered, an ugly and furious gesture, smelling Shay's strong scent on me. I would kill him.

We spun and danced. Hands grabbed at each other, trying to get a hold on the other but were deflected. Venom dripped from my fangs as the tempo of the dance increased as Petey started to show his speed and strength. I didn't allow low self-confidence stop myself from dancing along with him. I smirked as he hesitated, unsure what to do next when I dove for his neck. It would be quick and painless or perhaps torture would be better… more suited for a torturer like himself. I missed; how I don't know.

He grabbed onto my neck and I felt the end. Damn my confidence, damn my skills… I was never a fighter. I couldn't– it went against everything I grew up with. Don't stand out of the crowd; blend in and you'll be safe. I let a growl, daring him to do it when a roar came. It surprised all of us, but then our nostrils filled with only each other's scent.

"Shayla!" I screeched and ripped out of Petey's grasp. He snarled, closing his hand around air. I flung myself in front of her, spinning to face the male. He'd have to get through me – Shay darted around my side, the grace of a deer and fury of a snarling lion and attacked Petey like a wolverine, her hand closing around his throat while the other punched him in the stomach.

Her head turned and she gave me just one look. I froze on the spot. That one look said it all. No words, no mouthing, no physical contact…just our eyes meeting. I was about to saw something and I saw her eyes twist in torment. Someone let out a banshee shriek and I realized…it was I the agony scream was coming from my own throat. The pain exploded from my back. I felt someone's teeth and venom seeping into my back. But that wasn't the only pain; someone's hand grasped my arm. I felt each bone snapping underneath the strength. I struggled, screeching, when he threw me. I wasn't built to withstand such force against a solid object.

My neck and I suppose, my spine, snapped underneath the force when I me the rock. I heard the rushing river, sometimes raging like an angry storm sometimes and then lazy like a cat basking in the sunlight.

Was this the end? The end came when I saw the sadness, never-to-flow tears brim Shay's eyes. Things blurred before my eyes; the end… it echoed in my head. A last thought? I couldn't remember…

**Shayla's POV**

Suddenly he was out my hands. I felt myself being thrown away into the air. I hit something solid, which cracked beneath me, and I landed in a crouched position. I bared my teeth angrily as I saw Jasper light a fire. Good, burn the bastards, make them pay for what he did to me.

And then, I saw Kyle fallen on the ground, with another nomad sinking his teeth directly into his spinal column. And then, a high-pitched shriek filled the air. I didn't know who it was until I ran forward. It was me, I was shrieking for my love, my love that could die right in front of me, and it would be my fault.

A big bruiser of a nomad charged and me and managed to barge me. I fell down and he launched at me, faster then a bullet.

I could nothing but raise and arm in defence, shut my eyes in terror and wait for the pain to come.

But it never did.

I cracked open an eyes to see a young boy in front of me, holding his palm to the vampire's skull, as bright blue sparks flicked off his fingers. The nomad was shaking, like he was being fried alive, like he was experiencing a seizure. The boy removed his hand and the vampire fell, to be attacked briefly by a giant wolf that, which I soon realised, was Jake. He howled when the vampire rose and shoved him away, before rejoining the fight. Jacob recovered and tore after him.

Beside me, holding her hand in the air, like she pressing it against something, was a young female with a gorgeous body, midnight-black hair that fell to her shoulders, and pale skin that was sparkling faintly. The boy turned, with his mop of blonde hair and straight, angular features, I recognised them both. Especially with their shared trait of golden eyes.

"Corey?" I whispered as he wandered closer. I turned my head to the shield projector beside me. "Tiffany?"

"It's us, girl," Tiff answered before she smiled, looking down on me. "And we're going to help you fight!"

They both launched forward at these words, with me on their heels. Corey, an electrical manipulator, zapped those who got to close and Tiff protected us all.

But there was someone missing, someone who I needed and loved. Kyle, where the hell was he?

And then I remembered. He was dying. I ran forward, leaping through the smoke like a gazelle as I saw him standing, injured but standing, still fighting.

Emmett and Jasper had a nomad each; Jasper's was the bruiser that Corey had zapped, before he was beaten. Jacob was snapping at his back too so it was obvious he was a fighter.

But Kyle had two on him. Peter was one of them, his back was too me and I was downwind to him so he could detect me. But I could hear him.

"She was mine!" he roared as he backhanded Kyle across the shoulder while Kyle smashed the other male in the face. "Do you hear me, mine! How dare you steal her?"

Kyle, despite the pain he was in, still had the nerve to answer him back, as Jacob suddenly tackled the nomad behind him to dismember him to pieces. "She never loved you, you tool! She loves me, and I will stand here and take your punishment till the end of time for her! I love her, she's mine, and she is my mate! You'll never touch her again!"

The two vampires then roared at each other furiously as Petey then shoved quickly Kyle backwards. His arm was twisted in the Peter's grasp and a loud snap was heard. It was a bone breaking, possibly his wrist, as Kyle fell close to the fire. One more attack and he could quite possibly die by being thrown in the fire. That couldn't happen. And if I had anything to do with it, it wouldn't.

Rage filled me as I launched myself at Peter, my ex-lover, leaping like a cougar in two bounds on all fours, before my teeth were on his upper back.

He shrieked and threw me off. I skidded, still on all-fours, as I morphed my hands and feet to claws. I snarled like the lioness I was, as I tackled him, clawing at his shoulder and face before he flipped me.

I felt pain shoot through my ankle as he tore at it like a beast. I howled in agony and threw him off me, before I let out a whimper. My left foot was severely severed and I couldn't walk on it at all. But yet, I adapted, three legs were better then one, after all. Holding my leg a few inches from the ground. I launched at Peter, and tackled him into the deep gully behind him.

I heard my name being called as someone tossed a burning log down. I caught it, juggled with it for a second, before I threw into a dry bush which alighted at once. It flared up rapidly and created a wall of fire behind me. That was probably a deadly sight, a crazed, rabid, lioness-like vampire, standing ready to attach, maul and devour her ex-partner. Peter should be scared.

He was but he didn't hold that against me. He suck into a crouch as we circled each other, our eyes, fingers and noses twitching rapidly as we watched and waited, for the other to attack. Growls echoed from our chests as we stared each other down. I could hear cries, snarls and shouts echoing from above us, where my brothers and Jacob where. Jacob was almost like a brother to me, almost, but not quite.

I did first. I gave a lion-like roar and threw myself at him. He tried to defend. But I changed my path, and aimed for his leg, rather then his stomach. He was going to pay, for a _lot_. For my pain, my family's pain and most importantly, Kyle's pain.

My teeth closed around his leg, as I tugged and tore, shaking my head like I was trying to loosen the flesh there. He lost a chunk and he howled in pain, before I released, tossing his lower leg into the flames. He fell but managed to grab my neck and twist, causing me to stay in a headlock.

We tussled, tumbled, wrestled and clawed at each other, me more then him. My claws caught his mouth and I tugged at it, shredding his once-beautiful face to smithereens. I snapped at his limbs with my teeth, causing him to defend, rather then attack as he let out a cry of pain.

He backed away, realising that I wasn't going down without a fight. But, like I knew he would, he changed his mind and leapt at me, before he latched onto my neck with his mouth. It could have been a caress, a kiss, except that his teeth were digging into my flesh. I howled again in pure pain as he snapped my foot off with a free hand, before he released my neck and snapped at my leg, removing a chunk of my thigh.

I felt my anger and instincts take control of my body. I roared with outright rage as my teeth found the back of his neck. It was harder to bite through then what it was for hunting deer, bear or even mountain lions, but still easy nevertheless.

He was dead before he could even hit the flames. I had ripped his head from his shoulders like a demonic monster before I shoved his body into the massive flames. With very little respect from the dead, his head was soon kicked in by my still working foot.

With the enemy dead, the pain hit me like a speeding bullet. I fell to one knee, clutching my other leg with a hand, before I couldn't take it any longer and fell in a heap on the cold, wet earth.

The fire crackled merrily near my ears as it began to rain again, putting the fire out. I felt the drops fall on me just as I felt someone run down to me.

My eyes went half-closed, so my vision was partly blurry. I could see a black shape, standing over me, before they pressed their hands to my temples.

A sting of pain shot through them and before long, the world went black but not before I uttered a final word.

"Kyle."

**Kyle's POV**

I let out an animalistic cry of pain and tore down the side of the gorge. Corey was in front of me and ran too, if not more graceful and… human like than the way I came down. When I found Shayla, unconscious, he had been beside her, couching. I bent down and stroked her pretty face. It was pulled into a grimace of pain but her lips formed a word. I couldn't make it out what she had said. Jasper, Emmett and Tiffany came down quietly, watching me. Jacob stayed above, whining for information.

"She'll be alright, Jake. But go find Carlisle; screech, howl for Edward… whatever wolves do," I muttered. Jake barked and we heard him race away, howling. I didn't care if anyone heard us, that if humans found us, for we would have to kill them. All that only mattered was that Shay was alive.

Then I saw it. My fingers traced her almost utterly destroyed leg; her foot lay a few feet away and a chuck of her thigh was missing. Rage burned through me, burning away any sense at all in my head. My fingers, which were once steady with love and pain, now twitched and shook with anger. My mind was attacked by instincts; even Jasper's desperate attempt to calm me down had little effect. I had to release this anger.

I turned to the fire, my lip curling in a gurgling snarl. But Petey was dead. Damn idiot should be. So I was left to try and control it. Corey took a step forward and immediately, my now almost healed spine, locked in place and I blocked his access to Shay with my body. A snarl, rugged with sadness and so many other emotions, escaped my mouth. To hell if they were going to touch her.

"Kyle, we've got to make sure she'll heal alright. We've got to get her to Carlisle. I've managed to knock her out, but if she's going to heal right, we have to get her home."

I snarled, unmoved by his words, and stared at him. Jasper walked to me, slowly and warily but friendly…he wanted to help. Calmness and love rolled off him.

"I love her too, Kyle. She's got to get to Carlisle. Come on. You're weak, hurt still. Let Corey carry her."

I was going to ask why Emmett couldn't but decide against it. It was no use anymore. I saw the decision already locked in Corey and Jasper's eyes. I huffed angrily but released my protective stance over her. Corey slipped her into his arms and jealously burned in my stomach.

But I could feel the pain still echoing in my body. Vampires couldn't get exhausted but we could get almost, worn-out I suppose. Just not enough will and no doubt, carrying Shay wouldn't help me heal.

Jasper picked up her foot and I looked away. I didn't like it. I didn't like the smell of this place. The sight I saw. I stared darkly into the fire instead. I just noticed that it was starting to rain… smoke, clearing up now to a dull grey, rose and tried to battle the raindrops. But it lost. The fire died out, leaving ashes. I didn't touch them. Let nature deal with his filthy body.

I looked up, realizing that Jasper was waiting for me at the top already. I climbed up slowly, almost numb and ignored the pain that tried to catch my attention. I kept in pace with Corey's speed, despite everything, and growled every time he seemed to shift her. He shot a wary look at me, and if anything, seemed to hold onto her tighter.

I didn't know if Tiffany was his mate. I didn't really care anyway. He was holding _my_ Shayla.

Carlisle met us only moments later, a shocked but slowly calming face. Alice, Esme and even Rose were all tearful despite the fact it was impossible for us to cry. Bella was the most tearful and had a very sad, pained look on her face. She always reminded me how she was still so human. Edward pulled her into him and Nessie clutched onto her parents. Jake stood off a little bit, panting and his eyes watching sadly and warily. He had little knowledge of Tiffany and Corey but when they locked eyes, Jake knew they were no threat.

They had topaz gold eyes. They were animal drinkers.

Jasper explained what happened. When it came to the part where Petey and Shay threw each other off into the gorge, Edward had growled menacingly and Alice, normally loving and peaceful, had her eyes darken in black fury and was growling too. And that's when I noticed that every single member of the family, except for little Nessie, were either growling or hissing madly to the story. Even Esme, even Rosalie, outof all the people in the world. But I ignored them all and watched Shayla.

"Come on Corey; bring her back into the home," Carlisle whispered. We went back to the home and time seemed to drag on after that. I sat outside; unable to watch her body slowly heal itself.

I just…too much…I couldn't think straight. I suddenly let out a sob and pulled my knees to my chin. I pressed my face into them, my body shaking violently as I sobbed. Jake, still as a wolf, padded slowly to me. He barked quietly. I lifted my face, feeling stubborn that I was breaking down in front of him out of everyone. I sniffed my nose, frowning and forcing down the sobs.

He whimpered. I didn't understand.

"What? C-can't…aw, forget it." I pressed my face into my knees again, trembling as the tears blurred every so slightly my vision.

"I should have gone down there, Jake. I would have been able to save her from this pain. It's painful to heal. There's venom she has to overcome- her foot didn't just fly off along with that…yeah. She'll be scared there, permanently. Never able to fully forget it."

I sobbed again. I heard someone come up behind me. I smelled him first. Carlisle; father figure to both Shay and I. He placed a loving hand on my shoulder and I looked up slowly. I hated this feeling of being so dependent sometimes. But I wanted his warm glaze on me.

"She's waking up Kyle."

But time may have been slow for me, but it didn't stop. I got up and followed him. Jake bounded into the woods, disappearing with a flick of his russet tail. Did we have a bonding moment there? I hope. At the moment, I was sick of fighting.

She was in her room. Corey and Tiffany each gave me sympathetic and sad smiles before they headed downstairs. They'll stay till she wakes up probably, at least I hope. I didn't like Corey that much. Emmett tugged Rosalie along, Bella decided to take Nessie home (she had seen enough already) so Esme decided to go downstairs too. She gave me a hug and then a small kiss on my cheek, leaving to follow the others. Alice hugged me too and danced downstairs. She already seemed to be glowing again.

"She'll be downstairs in a few minutes, Jazz. Just a few minutes," she whispered to her mate. I heard Jasper let out a sigh.

Edward and Carlisle looked at me. I stared silently at Shay.

"We'll give you a few moments alone," Carlisle said and they left too. Peace, quiet…eeriness. It scared me that it was so quiet in here.

"Shay?" I asked quietly, sneaking in slowly. I gingerly touched her hand, feeling its skin and all the little ridges with my fingertip.

"Kyle," she said and her eyes fluttered open. I froze my movement; she was probably still mad at me.

"You probably want me to leave…" I whispered half-heartedly.

She gave a weak laugh. "You're such a damn idiot sometimes. Don't though– I want… I want to stay here."

"Okay." I didn't move my fingers, unsure of what to do with them. I knew there were probably still a few non-existent tears in my eyes; she gave me a funny look.

"Kyle…?" The question didn't need to be said.

"I'm fine. Better than you, anyways," I whispered.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," she answered. "It's not the first time I've had a limb pulled off and I doubt it'll be the last." She grinned widely, and I laughed and slowly intertwined my hands with hers. She didn't flinch or pull away; she gave a strong squeeze to them and I smiled.

"I love you Shayla," I said bluntly, the words escaping my lips. I wanted to hear it; I hoped she did too. She smiled and that seemed to light up all of her face.

"I love you too, Kyle."


	8. Family

**************Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer!**

**Chpater Eight: Family**

**Shayla's POV**

I sat up in the bed and watched his eyes follow me. I smiled a little nervously before I moved out of bed. I made my way to the full length mirror that Alice had placed in my room by the dresser, and twisted my body around so I could inspect my damaged foot and ruined leg.

The scar itself didn't look too bad to me. What was it, just another two or three? They were just another scar to add to my collection. I had far too many that a vampire of my age should have. But then again, I had got in many fights as a newborn and as a young vampire.

There were three on my right arm, two large bite marks on the bicep and a smaller one on the forearm. Another one was on my left bicep, as well as my left shoulder, just near if not on, the collar bone, almost on the join of my neck. That one was from where I had been bitten to be changed by Carlisle.

I had two on my neck one more recent then the other. One cut just below my jaw line, a 'present' from a certain Volturi guard member (but let's not discuss that now), and one more just in the middle of my neck. That one was the more recent one.

I had other scars as well, but these were self-inflicted ones. Because my skin was diamond-hard, I couldn't get it pierced normally. So I did all of them, nose, eyebrow, tongue and bellybutton, by myself with my venom and a needle. With venom applied to the needle, it was easy to push it through the skin. And before it could heal, I pushed the piercing in, after being lubricated with more venom of course. Imagine my family's shock when they saw them for the very first time.

And let's not forget the mostly faded ones across my back from when I was human, and the branding iron mark on my hip. I traced it through my ruined t-shirt, before I just stood there observing myself in the mirror. I sighed sadly but I knew there was no point lingering in the past. What was done is done after all.

I turned back around to Kyle who stood closer then what he was, hands out like he was going to catch me if I fell down. My foot still hurt a little, but I could still walk on it, but barely. Just with on the ball of my foot, no heel yet.

I half-wondered what Kyle saw me as with all of these scars which, thanks to my mostly torn clothes which now showed all of my bare arms and parts of back and stomach, made me feel ugly. Rosalie didn't have scars. Alice didn't have scars. And Esme and Bella certainly didn't have scars. But I did.

"You're beautiful Shayla," Kyle murmured from across the room as he edged a little closer to me, as he guessed my thoughts.

I smiled before I limped over to him and then just stood there, as we gazed intently into the other's eyes. His arm reached out to my side, half-supporting me, half-not.

"Kyle…" I started. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into that mess. And thank you. You saved me. And I'm not sure that I could ever pay you back for that."

He didn't say anything but smiled down at me. "I'd fight for you any day Shayla," he stated simply. "And you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. As for paying me back…" He cocked his head to the side. "It's my duty to protect you."

"You're beautiful too," I retorted back, grinning the whole time. "And I could help protect you… somehow." He chuckled and rubbed a scar with one of his hands, trying to make me feel better.

I entwined our hands together as we stood there, staring at each other. Finally I shuffled close to him, and he took me in his arms, cradling me as I leant against his perfect stone chest.

There we stood, in our perfect little of happiness. I could have stayed like this forever, as long as he was there every step of the way. I could never leave him, not even if you paid me a million dollars. Not for two, three or even ten million-trillion-billion dollars. It was just him and I together, forever for eternity.

"I love you Kyle," I said, looking up into his golden eyes.

"As I love you," he replied simply.

I couldn't help myself; I let out a soft purr at his words, the noise rumbling my chest as I nuzzled his shoulder. His face was buried in my hair and I heard him laugh quietly against it as my purr rumbled against him.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs," he suggested. I nodded as a response and he, hesitantly, held my hand in his as he helped me downstairs.

"I am fine, you know," I insisted, glaring up at him. "The pain will go away in an hour or two."

"But until then, I'm helping you," he replied and I pouted, before I stuck my tongue out and fiddled with the piercing. Kyle stared at it for a brief second before chuckled and squeezed my hand.

The family was in the living room with Emmett, Jasper and Jacob, now human again, standing slightly ahead. I let go of Kyle and went towards them, grinning.

"Thanks… to all of you, for helping," I said to them. "You are truly my brothers. Yes, you too Jake!"

Everyone laughed when Jacob had shuffled embarrassedly under my statement of him as my brother. I looked back at Kyle who cracked a grin as he walked forward to meet me.

"Anything for our little sister," Emmett boomed as he picked me up and swung me around in a hug before he set me down again to let me dance back towards Kyle and take his hand again.

"Damn lovebirds…" someone chuckled but I didn't look to see who it was or pay attention. Cause the only thing that mattered was the man clutching my hand and standing beside me.

He was my Kyle.

**Kyle's POV**

What could I say?

Happiness is bliss. Shay was in no doubt my ecstasy, my heaven, my hell, my curse and sure as hell, my damn blessing! She was my pretty, spirited and young muse. She would always be on my mind and Shay was everything. Shay _is_ everything. She is _my_ everything. I wouldn't be afraid to flaunt her around, I didn't have to be afraid to whip her around and even get a bit…rough sometimes.

I glanced at Shay. She said she would be all right. Ha, like I'll believe that! She'll be treated like a little princess, just to annoy her a bit, and she'll be pampered till she's sick of it.

Time passed slowly as the family waited for Shay's body to reattach and heal itself. Shay and I laid on the couch; I sat, tense and bored, at the right end and Shay had her head rested on the left side's cushion. Her feet were propped against my leg. I didn't look at her foot, afraid of seeing it in this form. It didn't make me queasy… just made me remember the time down in the gorge.

Shay saw me watching her. She gave me a cheeky smile and wiggled her toes. I flicked one, smiling. There was no need for words. She was getting better. That's all I needed to know. After some time, her foot was back to normal. Was it days or hours? Who knows. There wasn't much to watch on TV, so I was flicking in movie after movie. I showed her all sorts of action-y movies I enjoyed. She showed me the romantic movies she and the other girls watched; I found it quite over dramatic but I guess…that's what humans- no, that's what we all wanted once upon a time.

Finally, Alice was decided that Shay needed to change. Shay was healed now; her skin beautiful except muddled by the scars left over from the fight. I was surprised she, Alice, was able to control herself this whole time. We were standing around, sick of sitting and Carlisle wanted to make sure her foot and leg was getting better. Edward, Bella and Nessie went home. Jake, I assumed, followed close after.

"Come on! I can't let my little sister go walking around like she was mauled! Come along, Shay!"

Shay gave me a desperate stare and I laughed. I felt completely drunk around it; she infatuated my air. Everything she moved, her spicy, confident scent wafted into my nostrils and made me fall for her again.

But I couldn't help but play along with Alice.

"Oh yes! Go play dress-up with Alice!"

"You're…" she gritted her teeth playfully and I let go of her hand, if not discontentedly, smiling slyly.

"I'm what?" I asked. Alice started to drag her up the stairs.

"You're dead Kyle Cullen!" she yelled from above; Alice must have saw something and already pulled out pieces of clothing. I wondered what it was, what was making Shay angrier than I've seen her.

I laughed; it filled my chest and body with happiness. Because of Shay. She'll always make me happy. Forever and a day. Suddenly, Edward appeared and cocked his head, listening to above. No doubt listening to their thoughts.

"I'd run if I were you," Edward warned. I chuckled and shook my head. Then I heard her lioness growl. Oh shit.

"Bye," Eddie-boy ("Hey! That's not my name!") said that and I took off. I sprinted through the doors and hitting the ground running; I could hear Shay's playful but slightly aggressive growls behind me.

I kept running. I leapt over logs, weaved around trunks and tried to see if I could outlast her. Finally, probably sick of being _behind_ me, I hear Shay's body shift into her part animal form and she started to race forward.

As soon as she did that, I knew the race was lost for me. I pulled up and whipped around to face her. She must have been right behind me because the next thing I knew, we were lying on the ground. She was on top, changing back into her regular self, and I burst out laughing.

She growled.

"That was so not funny, Kyle!" She snarled and leapt up. I dramatically pouted and she snorted, turning her head again. Her feet were bare and new.

"What's so funny? I just see-"

"That I'm barefoot? Yeah, Alice tried to put me in _heels_." She stressed the word. "And now, I've broken them." She groaned and looked in the direction we raced from. I guessed the broken and practically slaughtered shoes laid somewhere in there.

"Oh, I think she'll be perfectly fine with it," I whispered confidently, breaking the distance between us.

I wanted to feel her skin. I wanted her to feel mine. The connection was there and would be there forever, even when we weren't touching. But with the physical contact…it just felt so right. We fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. I picked up her hand, tilted my head and grinned.

Shay froze and looked at me. At first shocked then a bit ticked off. I also thought, similar to a tool's thoughts, that she was 'dazzled' by me.

"She saw this!"

I chuckled and said, "I wouldn't bet against Alice." Shay growled playfully for me. I continued. "And I will have to personally thank her."

I knew that she knew what I was talking about. I wasn't pushing her. I wasn't ever going to push her to do something… of course, unless it was for the best. But perhaps not even then. She was my Shay and I didn't want my Shay to get unhappy.

"Kyle."

The one word would have sounded like a musical lyric to me. My name on her lips would've been a gentle and faint whisper in a slow, tragic love song. But it wasn't. The scent hit me. The scent caught me in it's web, unprepared and unguarded. She had fed before. She must've been hungry too. She had to be. But I was still…very young. My body trembled. My nostrils flared. I could hear the footfalls of everyone, probably because Alice saw something, racing out here.

Shayla planted her feet firmly in front of me. Her hands fixed on my shoulders; I could feel her hand curl around it. My throat burned; I heard myself whimper. I felt something almost come over me; I wanted to run so badly to the stupid, useless and defenseless human hunter. So easily I could possibly break out of Shay's grip and find him.

But I didn't. She locked her gaze on me and I couldn't break the chains. I felt the wind change; it ruffled my hair and brushed new scents, forest and woodsy scents into me. But it was Shay's gaze that held me here, that kept me as humanly as possible in that desperate moment.

Jasper came into the opening. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking at us warily.

I smiled and pressed my forehead into her forehead. She smiled, if not weakly (obviously she was battling the scent herself). Was it affectionate to touch her like that? I don't know. It was a soft, gentle but strong sign of protection and affection for me; I hoped to Shay saw that the same way. I wanted to kiss her, at least taste a small part of her lips. It could be gentle and soft, like she was fragile and could be lost easily. Or the kiss could be aggressive and just almost lustful. I wondered if she felt the same tension, same friction I felt every time we touched.

But I felt, deep down and over my lustful thoughts, it wasn't the right moment to kiss her. Not yet, at least.

She let out a sigh of relief and stress; her delicious scent washed over me. I couldn't help but return the purr she gave me earlier. She laughed quietly and a stupid smile spread across my face.

To answer Jasper's question: Everything is _always_ okay with my Shayla.


	9. Friends

**************Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer!**

**Chapter 9: Friends**

**Shayla's POV**

The incident in the forest had been the turning point for me. No not just for me, but for _us, _my Kyle and me.

When I had smelled the scent washing over us, I wanted to go after it. I had been getting thirsty but secretly knew I could withstand it. However, Kyle… he was young, far younger then I and he didn't have to advantage of learning to survive on animal blood with a vegetarian family. So I knew I had to do something.

So I held onto him, not restraining him totally but only slightly, just holding him there so he could keep total control. My hands locked onto his shoulders, my body against his… it was enough to keep any man still, and I knew that. But it was only Kyle who I wanted to keep still, my Kyle.

As I gazed intently into his eyes, I had felt tension, friction amongst us. I wanted nothing more but to press my lips against his. Did he feel that as well? I had no idea but I knew that's what I wanted. I wondered if he would let me kiss him. Would it be fiery and passionate? Or, would it be just sweet and simple? I didn't care.

There was this ancient instinct buried deep inside me that wanted noting more then to keep kissing him until he got sick of it. I wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him, and love him till the end of time.

When Kyle had mention thanking Alice for something, I knew what he meant. I would have had to thank her as well, until that damn hunter crossed our path. If I wasn't a veggie vampire, I would have slaughtered that human where he stood, thirsty or not. How dare they disturb me when I was with my love!

But when Kyle had kept still, not running away, and rested his forehead against mine, I abandoned those thoughts and held onto my Kyle. He needed me, I needed him. We needed each other.

The family came running out, obviously as a precaution thanks to Alice, but when they had located us after Jasper had first found us, they had realised there was no need. Kyle and I… we belonged together; we could control one another and help each other. It was like… like we had been created for one another. I just wondered why I had to go through so much pain to get him.

So here we were now, watching another movie. Emmett lost the paper-scissors-rock match against Rosalie, so we were watching a romantic comedy, instead of the blood and gore type action films that the boys wanted to watch.

At first, Kyle and I had been sitting away from each other on the couch, slightly apart, not even touching one another, as I laid down and he sat up. But then I shifted closer, only by an inch to see it I could be that close to him. I wanted him to touch him, to feel his cool, smooth granite skin against mine. I wanted him to kiss me and hug me. I wanted him to hold me.

And then, when I was sure that he wasn't quite looking, I sat up and leant against his shoulder. His gaze flicked down to mine and I smirked at him cheekily.

He chuckled quietly as the family ignored us, and stared at the wide-screen plasma on the wall as he leant against the arm, bringing me with him. I snuggled into him, smiling shyly as he looked down at me. Something soft touched my hair as I turned back to the TV (his lips perhaps), as I felt his icy, yet warm breath tickle my ear and the back of my neck, sending non-existent goosebumps to rise up.

His hand was softly rubbing my right arm, lingering longer on the scars, before he entwined my fingers with his, resting his huge hand over the top of mine as I rested them both on his knee.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't have experienced true love before I met Kyle like I had thought because this was true love. What Kyle and I had was love. Adrian and Peter… those were just relationships built on mistrust and lust. I was ashamed that I had even allowed myself to get involved with them, even to try and consider them as my mates. And more so that I had considered marry the scum bag I had killed just hours ago.

The movie kept on playing until about hallway through when something happened - my phone went off in my pocket.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, __  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na__I guess I just lost my husband__  
__I don't know where he went__  
__So I'm gonna spend my money__  
__I'm not gonna pay his rent… (Nope!)_

If I could blush, I would have. As soon as Pink's _So What _began to blare from my phone, everyone stared. I sat up and pulled my cell from my pocket and flicked it open, ignoring everyone's stares. How I could have laughed at my choice of song.

"Hello?" I hadn't even bothered to see who it was.

"Shayla, soy yo, Maddy," the other end answered in Spanish. _Shayla, it's me, Maddy._

I sat up a little straighter and walked out of the room and out into the backyard, to get some privacy. I understood Spanish and Maddy only talked to me in it if she didn't know how to explain something.

"Mads? ¿Por qué diablos me estás llamando?" _Mads? Why the hell are you calling me? _I stopped at the edge of the river and stared out across the opposite bank.

She sighed sadly. "Porque, la hermana, nosotros debemos hablar." _Because, sister, we need to talk._

"¡Sí hacemos, usted... maldito, Maddy, usted totalmente me cabrea a veces! ¿Por qué el infierno le hizo... aww, sabe qué? Olvídeselo." _Yeah we do, you... goddamn it, Maddy, you totally piss me off sometimes! Why the hell did you... aww, you know what? Forget it. _I took the moment to pause from my rant and to breathe before I continued on.

"¡Yo no pienso que puedo pararme aún hablar con usted sabe, después de que usted lo que usted hiciera a mí! ¡Y no justo usted, Matt y Teo y el resto de la tripulación también!" _I don't think I can even stand to talk to you know, after you what you did to me! And not just you, Matt and Theo and the rest of the crew too!_

"Permítame explicar apropiadamente chica, yo debo disculparse la manera correcta de explicar," she answered back. _Let me explain properly girl, I need to apologise the right way. To explain._

I snarled quietly. "Si, la mierda que haces!" _Yes, the fuck you do! _

"No sé cómo ni por donde empezar..." _I don't know how or where to begin…_

"Trate de comenzar aquí, y ahora!" _Try starting here, and now!_

"Shayla, cómo combate esto? Hazme un favor, y dar la vuelta." _Shayla, how about this? Do me a favour, and turn around._

I froze, glaring at the phone, before I turned slowly and looked behind me in the direction of the house.

And there stood my former friend; she too was frozen as she stared at me in shock, her cell phone forgotten in her hand as mine slipped back into my pocket.

"Mads?" I asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She came towards me, her nervousness practically yelling out at me, before she stopped a few feet away.

We gazed each other for a few seconds before my gaze turned into a glare. Rumbling growls echoed from my chest just as more vampires appeared behind Maddy. There was Theo and Tiff, Corey and Jessie and finally, Maddy's mate, Matt. They paused and stood, slightly cluttered together, not at all defensive but wary. Corey and Tiff, they looked like they were the only ones that looked happy to see me, as they were grinning madly. I smiled at them in turn before I grimaced at the rest of them.

Yes, I was angry at them. Or, more correctly, completely and utterly pissed off at them. They had defended my family from the Volturi but what did they do a few months later? Joined them, and had not spoken to me since. Where were they when I got engaged? Where were they when I had my heartbroken? Yeah that's right, in Italy!

At least little Corey and Tiffany had the decency to come back for a moment, and I was grateful that they helped me out with my struggles.

"Shayla…" Matt's whisper interrupted my internal rant. His face was of grief and suffering when I responded to his words with a guttural snarl.

I turned away from them and climbed up the nearest tree, before I leapt onto a giant fallen log, one that Emmett had knocked over a few days beforehand. It felt better to be out of striking distance, and to be able to feel bigger then them. I turned my back on them as I counted to ten, calming myself. I counted to ten again, and then again, before I counted up to ten at least five times. I was calm now, or at least, I hoped I was.

I turned to my former friends. "Guys... how could you do that to me? I thought you were my friends! You helped us defend my niece from them!" I glared some more at them. "Like c'mon! You totally burned me out and not just me, my family too! I thought I meant more to you then that."

"But Shayla, we had a good reason to! It wasn't a choice!" Maddy cried out to me, as she stepped closer to the trunk I stood on, much taller then the rest of them.

I must have looked probably cocky to them, bitchy even. That's what I felt like then, my emotions. Bitchy, angry, disappointed, upset even…

My mood was wild because I was thirsty, I knew that much. I bit my tongue as they waited a response from me. You couldn't say what I wanted to say, these guys might have made me angry but heck, I still loved them to pieces.

I glanced towards the house as well. The only person I could see was Kyle, my Kyle, at the back window watching us. We gazed at each other for a few moments, as I analyzed his tense stature.

He looked wary, protective, just like Carlisle as he came towards Kyle and said something quietly, slightly muffled by the glass wall, and just a hum to my ears. Kyle shot a tortured last look at me before he exited the room.

"Whatever you guys, whatever," I shot back at my friends. "I would listen now but I'm thirsty. Good bye."

And with those words I leapt off the log to sprint into the woods for a long and overdue hunt.

**Kyle's POV**

"Just let them work this out Kyle." Carlisle had whispered to me. Then he led me away from the window, like a child having his eyes covered and dragged out of the room when a bloody part came on in a movie. I shot Shay a pained look; Carlisle gentle hand felt like a digging claw then was dragging me away from the light at the end of the tunnel, the bliss and happiness I wanted (Shayla) and into something dark and unknown (err…my family, I guess) that I didn't want to face.

It angered me. It _frustrated_ me. It. Pissed. Me. Off.

Let them work this out; that's all I've been hearing for my life! The lawyers said that when my parents died…my friends told me that when I was waiting for things between Damon, my once best friend and I assume still human, and I to cool off…let them work it out.

I stood frozen to the spot of the room, trying to control my breathing and keep my emotions calm, the look on Shayla before she left from clouding my first impression of these new people. New scents, they smelled of the Volturi. Edward told me the whole story about Nessie and them, the whole bunch of vampires, shape-shifters, and the black cloaked Volturi and so on.

Failure. My impression of them was already clouded and the clouds were fluffy marshmallow ones ether. They were goddamn angry ones, the dark thunderstorm clouds. Jasper's wave of calm had an effect on me; I had enough strength not to rip their faces off, one by one, when they walked in warily.

A fairly big coven; besides the Volturi or the Denalis up in Alaska, they would definitely be a threat if we started to fight. A couple led the way. Maddy, I heard Shay cal her, this model-like and chocolate hair female; she has the air of compassion around her. She could be a fair opponent up against Rosalie by looks. Her mate stands near her, protective and wary. The male is at least twenty-two; that's the highest I'll go. He has dark hair is like dark chocolate, more mysterious than Maddy's light, milk chocolcate but perhaps sweeter. But far more dangerous.

There was another male. Short, blonde hair with hints of other colors; I wondered if vampires could dye their hair. He looks about eighteen, give or take a year; he's lean and muscular. A female next to him was Tiff from before; raven black hair reached her shoulders. Tall and lean seemed to fit her perfectly. Then two twins or very close looking mates. I recognized Corey from earlier; he and his twin appeared both thirteen years old.

I growled, letting it gather up in my chest and added a bit of Emmett in there. Their eyes leapt up to my face in a jolt of surprise. They didn't know me. I came after Shayla let, after the Volturi finally left the Cullens alone for now. I was new. I was a new smell; my smell was mingled with Shay's and my own.

Edward spoke up quickly, probably in hopes to ease the tension building up. "Maddy, Matt," Maddy's dark haired mate, "Theo and Tiffany," the blonde haired guy and Tiff, "Jessie and Corey," the female twin and Corey, "this is Kyle…" He hesitated to say the last part, Shay's mate, so he ended it there.

Realization crossed their face.

"Where's Peter…?" asked Maddy. I growled even more, my hand gripping the couch's side to keep myself stable and rooted to the spot. Edward quietly explained, Emmett blurted in now and then. I stood there, glaring at me.

"We didn't know…"

"That's because, you inconsiderate assess, you were with the _Volturi_. God, I don't even know you guys and you've already got me wanting to rip your throats out!" I snarled the last words, crouching lower and into a more offensive and aggressive position.

Carlisle and Jasper each shot me their own _calm-down Kyle_ looks, Jasper crashing a wave of soothing emotions on everyone. Oh, Jasper better watch whose emotions he messes with…

My thoughts started to turn red. Red like blood we no longer bled anymore. I felt dangerous, dark and murderous. I didn't know these people; I could kill them without a second thought or reason. But something registered in my head. First, that probably wouldn't go well with the rest of the family. Second, that'll probably piss off the Volturi. Third, these are Shay's… I made myself think it. These are her friends. It would hurt Shay if I hurt her friends. It would hurt Shay…

I repeated that over and over in my head. But my thoughts had no affect on her friends; my words angered them (I secretly enjoyed that of course).

"Wanna say that again?" snarled Theo.

"Sure. You're. A. Bunch. As-"

"People, we're all civilized here," Carlisle warned. I curled my lip but refrained from moving closer. Carlisle was not only my father at the moment; he was my coven leader as well.

"We had no choice Carlisle! You know that as well as we do and Shay does," Maddy said.

I grunted, disbelieving them. Jasper was not only one of my closest brothers, but also my manners mentor. He shot me another look, more of a glare than anything and I started to saw my lip, trying to stop myself from any other noise making.

"So…" Everyone stared at me and I felt myself shrink. But I persevered and continued on but immediately changed what I was going to say. "Where'd Shay go?" And without me? The thought stung like a nasty wasp sting- how did I remember this complete random crap?

"Hunting. She was getting a bit…err, angry," Corey answered.

Ah yes. Shay got a wee bit moody when she was thirsty. I grinned silently to myself, escaping reality for a moment before returning. "All right-y then." I looked at all of them and headed for the door.

That got the others, her friends, curious. "Are you following her?" It must've been taboo or something like that, to follow the moody mate of mine and I turned around, smiling still.

Calling Shay _my mate and mine_ was like the thrill of falling in love with her all over again. And again. Beautiful words for such a beautiful, independent vampire girl.

"Yes I am following my mate to make sure she's okay." Screw them. I'll only like them when they apologize and maybe…Shayla apologizes. The Theo and Matt exchanged looks (Tiff and Corey seemed unsurprised; they must've already guessed) and I growled, realizing they could have powers I didn't know about and I wondered what passed through their thoughts.

Maddy nodded, as if signaling for me to go. I snorted and cracked my neck, a display equal to kicking or spitting in her direction. Screw her. Where's Shay? I got grumpy; I knew that. I was like that crazy old uncle in every book the main character or minor character has but no one has in real life. I could be fun, exciting or sensitive and wise…also grumpy and partially drunk, Shay being my beautiful wine.

Matt growled at me, taking a threatening step forward. I leapt off the porch and landed nosily on the ground. I flaunted my walk- no; I _strutted_ across the lawn like I owned the place. Just to push their buttons. I heard the annoyed mumbling and hisses from them.

Aren't we going to have wonderful company? I followed Shay's trail, memories of when I first tracked her flooding back to me. There was her scent there! And again! Her wonderful scent was everywhere if I sniffed hard enough. I soon found her sitting next to a drained animal.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at deer lying next to her. Eddie-boy (I wasn't in a good mood now and I reverted to calling him that out of the sheer joy it gave me to see him irritated) had told me it was her least favorite animal. She must've been very, _very_ thirsty to divert to the…lower-class blood.

"How you doing?" I whispered, plopping down next to her but at an arm's length away.

She sighed, I could see she was pulling on her best poker face, and turned to look at me. Her face was supposed to be like a blank sheet of paper but I saw through the disguise. I laughed, starting to claw out grass and through the little blades into the air.

"I annoyed the hell out of them, you know that?"

She tried not to snicker. She pulled up her legs and tucked her head into her knees, frozen in place. I resisted the urge to poke her; I guess I was really in one of my annoying, pestering moods.

"Yeah, I don't think I gave them a very good first impression of myself. I was like a snotty little kid," but you were like that when you were a human kid, I thought glumly; here comes the depressed mood now, "and practically flipped them off." I laughed half-heartedly. "So…if you ever need me to kill them, you don't have to ask twice."

"They're part of the Volturi because they had no choice. They didn't chose that Kyle," she whispered, partially to herself and the other half to me. I stopped moving, stopped breathing and listened only.

"They're still my friends. I would have to kill you," I wondered if it hurt her to say those words, even playfully because she smirked; I saw her lips tug upwards from her knees, "then. And hopefully save them."

"Gee, thanks. Love is great from this family," I muttered. She laughed this time and turned to look at me.

"You're part of this crazy family too, deal with it." She eyed my still new-looking Cullen bracelet on my wrist. I twirled it and then cooed, "Oh yes! I love, love, love my dear family of Carlisle," I reached for her and she _giggled_; Shayla Cullen _giggled_ and started to edge out of the way, "and Esme!"

My fingertips brushed her skin and I felt (I admitted also) the sexual tension, the warm friction that flashed from my finger to her thigh. "Alice." I continued and I was about to pull her to me when she slipped from my grasp.

She darted up, smiling and challenging me the same time. I smirked, cocky and confident and completely over my depressed moods. I still have newborn mood swings.

"And let's not forget Jasper!" She took off and I raced after, laughing and continued on telling her how much I loved my family.

"And Eddie-boy," I said that extra loud. "Bella and Nessie." She was running slowly and I easily used that to my advantage. I started to gain ground on her. "Rosalie." I was almost within reach; I grinned and leapt at her. "Emmett and most of all…"

We rolled down a hill, clutching each other's clothing as we tumbled. I was in practical hysterics when we reached the bottom and was bottled over my stomach, laughing. Why? I really don't know… But it got Shay to laugh and so we laughed. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. She molded to the awkward shape my body was in like it was completely and totally natural and stared at me.

I leaned in closely and felt like teasing her. I knew if she had a beating heart right now, it would skip a beat or at least, accelerate. She was thinking what I was thinking and what I wanted to do…but again, not today. I could feel the urge to make her mine, my own and only mine, right there and then. To feel her skin against mine, pure in it's beauty and her mouth pressed up against mine. The urge was almost as worse as thirst, especially when I was so close. I let my cool breath pool over her face and let her drink it in as I spoke.

"And most of all, my mate… I love you, Shayla Cullen." I exhaled again and then pulled back.

"I love you too, Kyle," she said with a sigh. The disappointment was clear on her face. That sent me into a fit of laughter.

"You're so…odd, Shay." I said, calming myself.

"That's coming from the weird, mood-swinging," she caught onto that I suppose, "Irish vampire holding me like I was going to blow away!" She smiled at me; it seemed to brighten the whole world, not just my own.

"Oh, you forgot incredibly handsome and with a beautiful voice too!" I crowed. She smacked my arm and wiggled free, jumping up.

"What now?" she asked.

Uh… I didn't get that far. "Why not some more hunting?" That's when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out, barely remembering I had one and wondering why it wasn't broken and looked at the caller I.D. Alice. Hmm…that could only mean one thing.

"Uh, hello? Alice what is it?"

"Is Shay with you?" she whispered. Urgency and excitement was very detectable in her voice; it's like she was holding in a happy squeal of some sort.

"Duh." I laughed as I rolled up and stepped away from her. She dramatically pouted before I saw her face concentrate on listening in on my conversation. I snickered, pulling my face into my famous goofy smile.

"Oh the eaves-dropping she-vampire is here, all right!" I teased and she stuck out her tongue. I chuckled and turned my attention back to Alice.

"Well…" Then she whispered, very, very quietly. Shay tried to get closer but I pushed her off, smiling at her.

"Watch it Kyle! Tell me what is she saying! Please!" I shook my head and kept her at an arm's distance away.

"Don't be such a nosy Nelly," I said, quoting my aunt and ruffled her hair. She let out a frustrated hiss as I let her go and she stood back.

I listened; I became interested in very quickly. A birthday party? For Shayla? By her Volturi Friends… hmmm. This could be interesting. I thanked Alice and clicked goodbye. I slipped the cell into my pocket, sat down on the forest floor cross-legged and patted the ground beside me.

Shay huffed stubbornly and said, "What was that all about?" I smirked and shook my head. I showed her I wasn't going to say anything about the subject and pressed my lips defiantly together. Her eyes lingered on them a bit longer than needed and I felt another smile engulf my face. She looked away for a second before curiosity pulled at her again.

"Not going to respond, eh?" she asked and I gave my goofy grin.

"You betcha!"


	10. Tease

**************Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! End of the chapter four update, guys, sorry! But enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 10: Tease**

**Shayla's POV**

I scowled silently to myself before I turned to glare up at Kyle who was perched in a tree. "Damn you Kyle and your secrets," I snarled playfully at my mate. I added a growl which caused him to snicker at my attempt to frighten him.

"Oh, you love me Shayla." I poked my blood-covered tongue out at him, causing more laughs to burst out of his chest. I gave a 'humph' sound, and went back to burying the deer I had just drained.

We had just finished our hunt, or rather, my hunt. I had first been subconscious of him watching me hunt. I became a monster when I hunted. Tackling, tearing, shredding, biting and clawing my prey… I didn't feel like a human anymore, much less a female in any way. It sickened me to the stomach that the thought of Kyle ever finding me… unattractive in my hunting techniques and movements.

But the look in his eyes was nothing of love and admiration for me when I had walked back towards him from my now-buried kill, wiping the blood off my face with my hands and arms as I went. He leapt down from the tree and strode towards me, before he embraced me in a hug, musing my hair a little as he did. He _knew _I hated that, probably after hearing it from my brothers. Humph, they would get something coming to them later.

"So…" I once again tried to bring up the subject of his mystery phone conversation with Alice. "What did my little, annoying, fortune-telling sister want?"

"Not telling," he said once again and rather cheekily too, with a faint smirk playing on his lips. "So don't bother asking again."

I growled at him and stomped a clawed foot on the hard earth, half-serious, half-not, causing a small hole. "I can make you," I threatened playfully.

"You don't scare me," Kyle retorted back as he started to jog away, his back to mine, probably thinking that I would follow him.

I shifted down, and kept low to the ground, before I stretched my legs out like a cat's, and bounded across the land like a wild cat after him.

I knew he would hear me, or even smell me. He went even faster but I knew I was quicker. He might have been newborn but I was speedy. Jasper, Edward and the wolves were the only ones who could outrun me. But he, Kyle, must have thought it was only a mere game of chase, and didn't think that I would tackle him.

Which I did, of course.

I overtook him by swerving around him before I leapt, rebounded off a tree and flipped, before my feet made contact with his upper body. We both went flying as I held onto him, tucking him into a ball, before he landed flat on his back, and with I smirking broadly on his torso. I grinned more prominently as he shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. I made no effort to move but only growled/ purred when he attempted to get up.

"Now," I began, still grinning madly as he starred up at me, bewildered. "What am I? Scary, or not so scary?"

He considered this question for a moment. "You are a…" He paused as I become impatient, poking his shoulder with a claw, trying not to hurt him. He grinned up at me while I scowled at him. But eventually, he chose the right answer. "You're a horrifying and terrifying monster Shay."

"That's much better," I purred at him, as I retracted my claws and rubbed his bare arms teasingly while sending him a mischievous but small smile.

Okay, I knew I was being a flirt. When I was a human, I never got that chance, to be a hormonal sixteen year old, running around and flirting with the guys. And with my new found family, I couldn't either. Even when Edward wasn't taken, I loved him as a brother and wouldn't do it anyway, even if that wasn't the case. With the females up in Denali, they were much more beautiful then I, and there was no hope in the world that I could've competed with them. And so, with my past relationships, I had been an outrageous flirt, which may have turned them off a little bit.

But I could tell Kyle enjoyed it every bit. He laughed and pushed me, though gently, off. I fell onto my back to the side and propped myself up onto an elbow as he sat up. "I told you I was scary." I flashed a mouthful of sparkling-white and razor-sharp teeth in his direction before I snapped them.

"You're just a kitten to me," he teased back and I snapped my fangs at him, good-heartedly. He growled at me and I growled back. Not threateningly sounds but playful, teasing, good-natured growls. I did usually growl at my family but not these ones. They were not 'Knock it off' growls or even 'Go away and stop pissing me off' growls. These were 'I want you right here, right now' growls.

I felt the tension between us. Was it normal to want to take your mate down anytime, anywhere? Did I seriously want to… do you-know with Kyle? It felt taboo, wrong and dirty but at the same time, so right, deadly dangerous in a good way, and very much desirable. I hoped… that Kyle felt the same way. I hoped he wouldn't reject me if I confessed these things.

_Whoa up Shayla! _The voice in my head I liked to call the 'Responsible One', also known as my voice of reason, cried out to me. _You've not him for what, three or four days? And how long have you been together? Three was it? Quit thinking about jumping him 'cause you haven't even kissed yet, and concentrate on more important things! Like sharing and talking and all the other stuff most couples like to do!_

_You. Voice in my head. Butt out! _I mentally cried out to myself, immediately feeling dumb that I was arguing with myself, and losing apparently for the Responsible One had a good argument. We had found out each other's past over a fight; what did that say about us? We did need to talk; a serious one about each other and open up about ourselves. No more secrets between us.

I chuckled quietly and he did too, as I laid back into the warm grass. The sun filtered in through the trees and hit my face, making sparkles appear, a glimmer of rainbows, bounce off my skin. Kyle melted to my side as he held me to him, with my back towards him. He kept a firm grip on me as he drew circles with his fingers on my arm, and brushed my hair that was falling across my face with his other hand. His cool breath was torturous on the back of my neck and, I swear to God, I felt them so close that I could feel a faint touch of them pressing to the granite skin, almost like an agonising kiss.

I wanted to check, to turn my head around and to meet his lips and capture them under my own, but I didn't. Instead, I snuggled in closer to his body and sighed. He stopped whatever he was doing and propped himself up on an elbow. "What?"

"You. You're such a horrible tease," I grumbled, half to myself, half not. I didn't look at him. But I heard him sigh and lean over me and whisper in my ear.

"Says the girl who tackled me and refused to get off," he retorted smugly. I raised a hand and shoved him in the chest, sending him stumbling off his elbow and onto his back again. I sat up and grinned down at him.

"I still think you're a horrible flirt," I said smugly back as I jumped to my feet and glanced up at the sky. How long have we'd been out here? Hours perhaps? Who knows but I did know that the sky was darkening as the sun began its decent towards the horizon. "C'mon, let's go."

He looked hesitant for some reason but leapt to his feet. Together, we ran hand-in-hand back towards the house.

The first thing I noticed was that the glass wall making up the lower part of the house was shut off with a giant metal wall, and that all the upstairs lights were on. Alice was in a tree, waiting for us.

"Hurry it up you two, you don't want to be late!" she called.

"Huh?" I glanced up at her before I scaled the tree to sit beside her. I then gaped at her outfit.

She was wearing a pure white dress which fell just below her knees, a vast amount of golden jewellery and to top it all off, a fluffy halo above her head. She looked pure, innocent, an angel. What the hell?

"Alice, what's going –" I began to say but Alice cut me off, as she glared down at Kyle.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Was I meant to?" he called back.

Alice groaned in frustration before she glanced at me. "You need to get ready sis. All of us girls have picked out an outfit each that we think you would have liked for your fancy-dress party."

Her words clicked into my head. "Wait a minute, what party… Alice! My birthday was months ago, we celebrated it remember? I got presents, a birthday cake which we ended up giving to Jacob, and a grizzly bear for me! I don't need one!"

"Tough luck, we have already organized it. And we've invited everyone! The wolves, Denali's, Nahual and the rest of the South American coven, and don't forget you friends!"

I groaned as she did her best puppy-dog eyes. "Alice… Curse you!"

"Yay!" she cried as she clapped her hands and started to drag me into the house via the window. "I got her everyone!"

Rosalie and Esme glanced out of Rosalie's room when they heard us as Alice dragged me in. They then each pulled an outfit off the bed, each one a fancy-dress one. "Take your pick," Rosalie instructed.

I glanced at their outfits that they held in their hands. Esme had a golden silk dress and some Egyptian-styled accessories. An Egyptian queen or a pharaoh. Nice but, eww, a dress.

I shook my head at my mother. She smiled slightly. "I thought that would be your reaction."

Alice showed me hers. A gorgeous full-length ballroom style gown, but with several gothic touches to it. Ripped sleeves, some lace here and there that resembled cobwebs. But the shows were friggen six inches high with stockings!

I glanced at Alice. She frowned and sighed. "You are so picky."

Rosalie's was the best. She knew me far too well. She had a gypsy or genie outfit with green-coloured pants that resembled jeans in a way, and a purplely top with spaghetti straps and which showed off my stomach.

I grinned at her. "Rose, you know me wayyyyy too well! I love you sis."

She gave me a one-armed hug. "I know. I love you too Shayla. Now hurry up and change! We need to do some make-up. Nothing major," she added when she saw my mouth fall open. "Just some glitter and eye shadow, nothing major, don't panic." She smirked at me.

I changed into the outfit quickly. It was exactly right. Tight in some places, flaring out in others… Rosalie didn't have shoes for me but I preferred to go bare-footed anyway. She put glitter in my hair which she left down and straightened (which I loved) and then some more over my face. She then stuck some fake jewels on my cheeks and leant me some dazzling silver jewellery including a brand new nose stud with a bright blue sapphire, a hooked eyebrow ring and a dangling silver and green belly piercing. The shirt cut just above my belly button so my stomach and back was showing.

"Rosalie," I started to say after she finished with me, and got up to observe myself in the mirror. "You are amazing!" I let out a happy laugh as I pirouetted for her.

She laughed at my antics before she changed into her outfit, the Egyptian outfit Esme tried to choose for me earlier. After Rosalie finished, and Esme and Alice as well, we headed downstairs. Alice of course had her angel outfit, while Esme had chosen to go as a princess, or rather, a queen.

The music was pumping with one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite bands, _I Gotta Feeling _by the Black Eyed Peas.

There were disco lights, laser, fog… I could see Matt, Emmett and a few of the other boys were in charge of the DJ deck, which was sitting up on a makeshift stage as well as a few instruments.

I darted through the small crowd, giving half-hearted hellos to the people I knew as I craned my neck, peering through the crowd. I needed some moral support in this, and I knew the perfect vampire for the job, so…

Where the hell was Kyle?

**Kyle's POV**

I expected Alice to rip my throat out when she realized I hadn't told Shay. I was also going through my head on 'how to be a better, "horrible" flirt' with Shay. I saw the tension flash in her eyes; she felt the same too. Was that supposed to make me happy? Guilty? Mad? I wasn't sure but I felt...I guess, happy.

Another thought went through me: she's, what, sixteen? I'm nineteen. Isn't that- but then I stopped myself and thought: she's been alive as a vampire longer than I have. I think Edward said between thirty and thirty-five years now. That thought only made me smile when I saw Alice and Shay dart off into her bedroom.

I threw myself onto a chair, grinning happily.

I expected all the girls besides the Volturi- I mean, Shay's friends around. Who cares where they were? Not me; I merely was in a bliss. I remembered Shay's cool skin, the agonizing seconds when my lips almost brushed her skin when I forced down the monstrous and probably still hormonal nineteen year old vampire that wanted to yank her head and crash her lips into mine. To let her body engulf into…

Edward cleared his throat and like a light switch I changed my thoughts to…kittens? He started laughing.

"Distracted?" he asked but I heard the warning tone in his voice. She's mine I thought blissfully. She agrees to do that she's all mine. Mine. Mine. _Mineee_.

"Yes, well, you better behave till then," he warned. I nodded, smirking slightly. Emmett's perverted style wore off on me but also the generation I came from and the ones I grew up with thought things like that. Err, imagined-

"Enough!" Edward snapped, narrowing his eyes angrily. I started to whistle a tune. Then Jasper came in.

"Where's-oh, hi Kyle."

It's unlike Jasper not to smell anyone of us right away. Very…un-Jasper-y. Emmett came in, standing behind me and very intimidating. I gulped and bended my neck backwards, looking up at him upside down. I cocked my head curiously, releasing they're cornering me and pulled myself upright in the chair.

Great. What are they up too? Before I could get up and race away, not exactly excited to find out the answer, Edward swooped up and grabbed one arm. Emmett grabbed the other and they held me. Jasper smirked and they raced downstairs; they raised me above the floor only by inches and it irritated the hell out of me. I growled and kicked like a little kid being carried by his older brothers.

That's exactly what was happening. They threw me on the couch and Jasper spun around, locking the lock.

"What are you three doing? Kidnapping me? Going to get your own with me-"

"Okay, enough with the sick thoughts. I have enough coming from…everyone else." Edward hesitated to say anything else. I frowned but didn't have the chance to ask any questions.

"Okay, it's Shay's birthday party." Duh.

"It's like three months late," I corrected. Emmett pursed his lips and gave a cheeky smile.

"No duh! But anyways, with the help of her friends, we've thrown-"

"Emmett, Alice told her. Look, they're dressing her up there and you've got to match."

I stared at them, dumbfounded. I expected Jasper to avoid any fashion-y thing since Alice seemed to attack anyone, mate, brother, sister or parent, with her fashion crazed obsession. I expected him to _help me leave_ before he forces me into something else. I already dealt with Alice's sticky, snotty-looking clothing. I preferred loose, graphic tees or nice, tight tank tops where I didn't feel so bad about flaunting off my body.

I glanced at my closet, thinking of my flannels. Edward shook his head, smiling like he was getting back at me for a prank. I glanced at each of them, truly debating whether or not to fight my way through. Suddenly, it hit me like a gust of wind. Oh god. I've got to dress up.

"No," I said. "No. No. Nope. Zilch. Natta. Not going to happen! I'm- you _touch me at all_, I'm going to _rip your throat out_!" Emmett was coming near me and he only smirked before he latched onto my legs to the floor. I let out a nasty snarl.

"Jackass!" I snarled at him. He laughed and said, "Pull 'em out Jazz!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at his "cute" nickname and snuck into my closet. I growled, rumbling like a thunderstorm at him, Em, and Edward who was guarding the door. God, if Carlisle walked through the door right now that is what will tip me in. That is when I'll loose it-

I smelled his scent. I struggled. "_No_!" A hand muffled my mouth and I licked Edward's hand, making him slap me lightly.

"Calm down! It'll make Shayla happy!"

"Put your _damn hand_ near my _mouth_ again, I will have to _kill you_! And lick it again!" Edward only laughed. I made a face, spitting in the other direction. I just licked Edward's hand; never again was I going to do that unless I'm completely and totally desperate.

Carlisle walked in, dressed as some sort of king. I rolled my eyes. I was never the one for costumes but…hey, it'll make Shay happy. God, I hope.

Later on, moments before the guys were going to throw me into the death pit… I mean, Shay's party, I decided to give them a heads-up I promised to keep.

"You better start running as soon as this party, cause as soon as I'm free from Shay or this forsaken party, your lives are in danger. I mean it," I snarled at them.

I could smell the fake fog, see it too, and heard music of Shay's choice, obviously. Luckily, she and I shared similar tastes. I stuck my tongue out at them, like the little boy I was and then dared to step out into the party. What am I doing? Nothing that I thought was exactly reasonable. But- oh yeah. It's for Shayla; I'd do anything to make Shayla happy.

**Shayla's POV**

_I would never pull the trigger__  
__But I've cried wolf a thousand times__  
__I wish you could__  
__Feel as bad as I do__  
__I have lost my mind__It's all your fault__  
__You called me beautiful__  
__You turned me out__  
__And now I can't turn back__  
__I hold (I hold) my breath (my breath) __  
__Because you were perfect__  
__But I'm running out of air (running out of air) __  
__And it's not fair!_

I sang along to the music as I danced around the crowd, while being dragged along by Maddy and Tiff. Jessie was off flirting with the wolves, surprisingly, the smell didn't bother her. I chuckled at this thought while I nodded my head and swayed my body in time to the song, _It's All Your Fault, _by the one and only, Pink.

I needed to get away from my friends to go found my boy, Kyle. "Oi, I need to find Kyle," I hissed to Maddy, who was dressed up as a fairy. She stared at me for a second before she glanced at Tiff (She was dressed up as Zero-Suit-Samus, from the _Metroid Prime _video game) as if to confirm that it was okay for me to do so. Tiff nodded at her before they both released my hands.

"Okay," Maddy replied warily. "But don't run off with him or I'll have my body guards after you!"

I rolled my eyes in response, but still eyed Theo and Jessie nervously who were standing by the doors to deter me from fleeing, just as the song changed. Another favourite song of mine, _Your Love Is My Drug _by Ke$ha, came on. I wandered around the crowd before I saw Edward come down the stairs.

"Edward!" I called as I darted over to him. "Have you seen Kyle? I have been looking everywhere for him!"

Edward chuckled. "He's kind of pissed off," he admitted. "We got him a costume, one that goes well with yours." He laughed again as I noticed his costume. He was dressed up as a knight, with the plastic armour on his forearms, shoulders and chest, as well as a fake helmet. He wore jeans and a grey tank top everywhere else, and he even swung a fake sword from one hand while he had a shield in the other, somewhat attached to his arm.

I groaned at my brother. "You better not have humiliated him, Edward."

"No, he's fine with it. I think he kind of liked it." A hiss echoed down the stairs then and he, Edward, tilted his head towards the staircase. "He's right up there. He'll be down once you turn around. He wants to surprise you."

I nodded to my brother before I turned my back on the stairs. Edward walked away into the small crowd in front of us, most likely to find Bella, just as I heard Kyle curse under his breath upstairs. A few steps with his bare feet on the first landing before he ran at a sprint down. He stopped behind me and walked toward me, his scent washing over me. I should have turned around, but I didn't.

Suddenly, darkness. Someone had covered my eyes. I gave a yelp and spun around just as they removed their hands and laughed.

And there stood Kyle, my gorgeous, beautiful, stunning Kyle. "Guess who?" he teased.

He was dressed in baggy white pants with a golden belt, a purple vest with no shirt underneath which sowed off his bare chest and stomach, a tiny red fez on his head, and to top it all off, he was barefoot like me. He was dressed nearly exactly like Aladdin, from the 1992 animated Disney film.

I laughed at him. It was happy sound, not a teasing sound and he laughed along with me. "Where's your lamp and genie?" I joked as he entwined his fingers in mine as he came in closer to me. Our faces were inches apart as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You're my little genie Shay, I want my three wishes," he whispered huskily in my ear before he straightened up and grinned.

"Alright my little street-rat, let's go dance," I laughed as I dragged him to the throng of vampires. I begin moving in time to the music and did my best to help Kyle do so. He might be a good singer but he was a _terrible _dancer!

"Whoo, go girl, sing for us Shayla!" Emmett boomed over the crowd as he turned up the music as it got close to the chorus of _Your Love Is My Drug. _That's what Kyle was, my heroin. I doubted I could live another day if he wasn't by my side. His love was my drug and I was hooked on it.

_So I got a question; __  
__Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?__  
__Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?__  
__Is my love, your drug?__  
__(Huh) Your drug? (Huh) your drug? (Huh) your drug?__  
__Is my love, your drug?_

I didn't notice Kyle was singing along with me until I stopped and let his voice take over. And when I heard what it sounded like, I stared at him in amazement, and I let his angelic voice fill my ears.

If his voice was an angel's call, his singing must have been bestowed to him by God himself for it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Words failed to describe it. It was silky-smooth, like soft velvet, like a guardian angel's, like the Holy Lord's itself. If I wanted to die, that's what I wanted to hear before I departed the earth, because even the angel's songs in heaven would be _nothing _compared to it. I couldn't think of word's to describe it so instead, I just gaped at him.

He noticed my staring and stopped his singing. He gazed at me curious before I forced my mouth shut and looked up appreciatively. "Your love is my drug Shayla," he murmured to me. "Never, ever, ever forget that. I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured. "Kyle, your singing, its amazing! Words fail to describe it; I can't find anything to compare to it, except, maybe an angel." I gazed up at him again before I began to flirt again. "Are you an angel? Because heaven called."

His hands went to my shoulders as a slow song started to come on. A Deltra Goodrem song, _We Are One. _I glanced up at Emmett who winked before he left the twins to man the DJ stack. Several couples had taken to the dance floor around us including Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice (she was standing on his feet), Rosalie and Emmett, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Quil and little Claire, Jared and Kim, Matt and Maddy, Theo and Tiff and finally Jacob and Renesmee, which Edward was no too happy about, as Nahual stood on the edges with Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the South American coven.

Kyle offered me his hand. "Shall we?" I took it and he led me to the middle of the now widely vacated dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I locked mine around his neck. He was so _tall. _He noticed and chuckled lightly before he lifted me up onto his bare feet. It wouldn't hurt him, I knew that.

As we circled around the room, we remained silent while we stared deep into each other's eyes. He was truly my mate and mine, all mine, and no one could stop me from loving him.

He leant his forehead down and rested against mine as he began to speak. "You have no idea how much I love you Shay."

I scoffed almost-silently. "You have got to be kidding. I love you more then you realize Kyle, I absolutely adore you. You are the love my life, boy."

He chuckled as I felt his cool breath on my face. "As you are mine Shayla, as you are mine."


	11. Midnight

******************Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! Hehe, double update today )**

**Chapter 11: Midnight**

**Kyle's POV**

We dance, we sang, we laughed. We laughed some more. I had forgotten my costume; everyone else's odd clothing and just enjoyed the songs, the rush and the love. It was a blur, a wonderful blur of happiness, excitement and love. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel it; it was in the air, you could taste the adrenaline and excitement between everyone.

The love? Well, I was feeling most of that probably. I think actually, Jasper gave me a wink and left, taking a moment to figure out his true emotions. I felt guilty for a second, but I guess I was still in his range, I immediately felt happy and almost forgot him.

The wolves, thanks to Esme, ate everything in sight, no matter who made it, what it was or what the found was made of. They just… ate it. I met the South-American coven; they were stunning, as always, and very friendly. I felt… like home. I felt… like I finally fit in.

I was finally in my puzzle, snug and comfortable as a piece of this large family. The wolves, the Cullens, the other covens; I felt like I could mingle with anyone at any time. But there was only one person, Shay.

I enjoyed her, in my case, teasing costume that revealed her gorgeous body. The costume seemed to flow and shape with her natural beauty so nicely. Many times, I smiled at her and teased her by licking my lips. She would laugh and give any teasing growls, allowing me to laugh.

I couldn't dance but I would sing along, far more than I usually did. My voice was my gift and powerful at that; Carlisle even mentioned once it was almost close to hypnotizing. But I didn't like… using. I sometimes felt that people would love the voice but not the person behind it. But I awed my family, the wolves, everyone. Especially when I got into it; I was lost then into a world of melodies, notes high and low, guitar riffs and drumbeats and just about everything I focused on was the music. And Shay. I loved that I impressed her with my voice.

I'm not strong, like Emmett. I'm not an excellent fighter like Jasper. I'm not a levelheaded leader like Carlisle. I'm not super fast like Edward. I was fiery, flirty, annoying, apparently angel-voiced Kyle. I couldn't change into a wolf like Jake. But she seemed to accept me. But I still liked to have my own, unique skill.

After some time, near midnight with the moon full, I was finally able to drag Shay out of the party.

"Kyle! Where are we going?" I hope she wasn't thinking I was going to rape her or something… I glanced at her body, unable to resist the urge and this time the urge was powerful. Damn these instincts! As I was cursing my natural instincts, I was leading Shay farther and farther away from the house.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and God even Emmett, knew what I wanted from when I met Shay. Did she want it too? She was over Peter, aka Petey; she killed him! But was she ready for the next step? And no, not sex. Not sex… I just had to keep telling myself that.

"Kyle, tell me- where are we going?" she asked, shaking her head at me.

I smiled and started to walk backwards, wondering if it's where I left it. Shay didn't know I left while I was getting changed. Oh the magic of wolf scent! Jake was nice enough to lend his helpful, but stinky scent to cover up my trail from the house and back. She didn't know a thing. No one knew but the guys and perhaps Bella, who was sworn to secrecy.

"Somewhere special! You don't mind getting wet?" I asked teasingly, tilting my head and then laughed.

"Why are we going to the waterfall?" she asked. I laughed.

"Happy memories," I murmured. She sighed, raced next to me and took my hand.

"Well, since you're not going to tell me you jerk," I snickered at that, "we may as well pick up the pace!"

I smirked and said, "I just thought you couldn't keep up." She laughed, smiling her bright smile, dazzling in the moonlight that leaked through the trees and draped their light on her. I would love to paint Shay in the moonlight sometime…

She tugged at my hand. "Come on!" I let her go and watched her race away before shaking my head, smiling, and taking after her.

Just as I knew, the water was alit with the moonlight. It reflected each of the stars and gleamed with a fantasy brightness that couldn't be copied ever. She gasped at it glazing down admiringly.

"I haven't gone here on a full moon before…" she murmured, turning to look up at me as I peered over. I had, by accident when hunting alone, I thought. Before you Shay.

"Pretty isn't?" I whispered, stepping closer and slowly intertwining her fingers with mine, making our little bond. But I wanted more, I wanted something that would make me feel like we truly were meant for each other.

She nodded, glancing up at our hands and then up at my face. Was she guessing or even dreaming, hoping of what I was thinking? Or was she debating stopping it? The questions lurked around in my head like beasts waiting to see when the right moment was to attack.

I brushed her hair out of her face, feeling the tingling of electricity spark between my fingertips and her face. My body longed for it, to taste her for the first time and see if she likes it. I wanted her to enjoy it, I didn't want to force myself onto her but I had to push it now. My resistance to my instincts was dying down rapidly but I wasn't going beyond her boundaries, right? It was just a kiss, could be more but it's just a kiss.

Would she like it? Would she cut me off, stop me or push me away? What would she do? How will she respond? Only one way to find out…

"Kyle…" she whispered.

Her eyes poured into mine; I felt like almost our souls, I believe she had hers even if I possibly didn't have mine, touched and mingled at that moment. Her eyes put me into a cold stance for a second, held me on the spot. Was she giving me a warning? Or was she encouraging it? Then fiery lust, a powerful, enjoyable but wicked emotion made me

I wouldn't let it go any further. I was probably pushing it, I know. But this was perfect. The night, the stars, the moon, the pool, us, everything was just right for this moment. That's when I chose it. That's why I chose Shayla.

**Shayla's POV**

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Was I really here? Was this really happening? Was I truly inches away from Kyle, with his pale yet beautiful face, his straight, angular features, those striking golden eyes and best of all, his pale pink, delectable lips.

I gulped as quietly as I could, not out of fear that he was going to kiss me (I hoped), but out of nervousness. I had kissed other men (if you could call them men, I preferred the term monsters) but, like every other teenage girl in the universe, the nervousness in kissing another out of pure love was present. Not to mention the fact that he might want… no, Kyle wasn't like that. After being the butt of Emmett's joke for years on how I was a teenage virgin, I had asked Rosalie and Alice about it, you know, sex. They agreed that it was brilliant, especially as a vampire. No need for protection, no pregnancy scares… it was the greatest thing, only surpassed by human blood.

I swallowed an excess load of venom as Kyle gazed down at me, as if he was waiting patiently, waiting for a response, like he was waiting for… permission even. And then I realised. I waited him to have it, my permission; I wanted him to kiss me. Heck, I would even… no, curse you animal instincts, I wouldn't do that! At least, not yet anyway…

I looked deep into his honey eyes as he raised a hand and brushed my hair back away from my face again. His hand lingered on my cheek as he cupped my face, and very gently, tilted it upwards. Not forcing but rather, encouraging me. I almost smiled at that. The electricity between us was more shocking and visible then even young Corey's electrical shocks. I could feel it. I could feel it when he was near me, when he looked at me, when he touched me… when he _loved_ me, when my Kyle _loved_ me. And I loved him too.

I decided that it was time, time for me to overcome the silly fear I have and just do it. I needed to; I _wanted _to, I craved it. If I didn't now… it was stupid, now was perfect timing. Was that why Kyle dragged me up here? To kiss me in front of this perfectly magical waterfall, under the perfectly stunning midnight sky? It was so utterly… romantic, that was the only thing to describe it. Romantic.

I smiled broadly as I tilted my head upwards. "I love you Kyle," I whispered huskily as his face lit up. He was happy, for he knew of my choice here.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

My eyelids began to close as he lowered his face to mine, his eyes shut as I closed mine fully. I could hear his slightly accelerated breathing, smell his delicious scent, and feel his icy breath in my face. And then, when I had thought he had pulled away out of fear, his lips were instantly on mine.

If his scent was ecstasy, and his love was heroin, then his taste must have been speed, ice and cannabis all rolled into one, not that I was into drugs at all. It was intoxicating, mouth-watering (not in the same range as blood) and utterly delicious. I never wanted to stop.

His lips were hasty, rough and fast against mine as he held me to him as we embraced passionately under a full moon. I moved a hand from his neck to pulled him tighter against me, it drifted across his collarbone and then to his shoulder. I noticed he was still wearing the vest. Even with his lips still on mine, I giggled.

He stiffened and pulled back. "What?"

I laughed nervously and looked at my feet, embarrassed. "You still have the costume on. It looks good on you."

He chuckled as he rested his forehead against mine. "Emmett's idea," he mumbled quietly.

"I'll have to thank him somehow," I murmured back before I reached up and kissed him again. This time, I was going to control the kiss.

My hands traced his shoulders, and moved across his muscular arms. His hands remained firmly on my waist, but one drifted up my back and to behind my neck, as he guided my lips to his. A hand of mine fisted in his hair as his head tilted the opposite way mine did, allowing me to deepen the kiss. My tongue darted out to dab at his lips as he held me, if it was possible, even tighter to him. My bare stomach touched his but that didn't stop or deter neither him nor me. My hands kneaded him, caressed his muscles as he opened his lips against mine. Our kiss deepened fully, before his lips moved off mine. When this happened, I growled, those cursed animalistic instincts kicking in, but my growl became a purr as Kyle dipped his head to press those intoxicated lips against my throat. His lips moved desperately against the hollow of my throat, an extremely sensitive spot. God, how did he know that I loved it when I got kissed... right… there…

I moaned and stepped back as he nearly toppled us over by pressing a little too hard against me. He sucked, he licked, he kissed… I knew he was probably struggling to contain his buried instincts but they were ruling him now and he was letting them do so. I didn't mind. I growled deeply and fisted my hands in his messy browny-red coloured hair. We stepped back another step before my foot didn't exactly find solid ground.

Ah, shit, I forgotten how close we were to the edge of the waterfall cliff. I broke away from him as I stumbled. "Whoa!" I cried out before Kyle grabbed me. He smirked in a heroic fashion. But I grinned back at him before I tugged him and we fell backwards off the cliffs. We tumbled through the air together, clutching at one another.

With a mighty splash, we dived into the water. We went down deep rather deep and as I opened my eyes, I saw Kyle floating beside me. He tilted his head curiously to one side and I giggled at his comical expression before I kicked my way to the surface and broke through it, shattering the glass like surface of the water. Kyle emerged moments later before he locked his arms around me.

"You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Well, duh," I answered, like it was obvious.

He chuckled at that response before he leant his head towards mine. He paused for a brief second but then moved to kiss my neck, just below my ear. I let out a rumbling purr as he did so and he pulled back, grinning and clearly pleased with himself.

"You're so cute," he murmured before he moved his head to my neck again.

I frowned despite the sensations that were now coursing through me. Like happiness and desire for Kyle. But I mustn't think that way. Damn my instincts to the fiery pits of deepest Hell!

And if there's one thing I'm not it's cute. Kyle should have learnt that by now. "I am NOT cute Kyle," I growled, half serious, half not. "I am a terrifying monster that vants to suck vlood!" I adopted a phony Transylvanian for the last few words as I snapped my teeth playfully.

"Oh, yeah?" Kyle said, chuckling slightly. "Well then, you are _my_ terrifying little monster Shay."

And with those words he spun me around to face him in the water and crushed his lips against mine once more.

**Kyle's POV**

Lust flooded my body when I first tasted her. It was heavenly; it was a blessing; it was… everything. When I tasted her, everything was on fire. From head to toes, I felt alive. I felt living; I almost felt my heart beating again.

I controlled the kiss; I had all the power when we first kissed. I was fast, I wanted more and I wanted it now. I knew I was coming off rough; I was coming off perhaps even sex-driven by it. She felt my shoulders, my neck… I wanted her touch. She wanted mine.

The Matt Nathanson lyrics from the song "We'll Recover" popped in my head. '…Maybe kiss each other sweetly, without having to bite down…'

We spoke again. I wasn't paying attention. My lips tingled, my body was shockingly alive and my mind was buzzing wildly that I could barely focus. She said something about thanking Emmett for my costume before she kissed me.

I loved the feeling of Shay. She was dominant; she didn't want to be almost a toy. She had every right to control the kiss. I loved it, I loved the passion and the electricity from the kiss and tension and instincts. They were everywhere, a mix and a fun, wild mix they were. I couldn't fight them anymore… I couldn't… failing…

I felt her bare stomach touch mine; it was like a sharp pair of scissors cutting the last pits of threads I had for controlling myself. She kneaded my unnatural muscles; she touched my skin with the most sensitive hands. I couldn't stop it…I couldn't stop it. She was mine. I pulled my lips off her, wanting to tease and make her enjoy everything. She started to growl but when I pressed them to the hollow of her throat, just instinctively knowing that was sensitive, she started to purr.

She moaned. That's what broke me.

Sex wasn't an unusual topic with Emmett around but since I had never experienced it as a human or vampire (though I was thinking of trying it with Jenny), I was often the butt of the jokes. I teased them though; they may be older than I was, but I had enough kissing action to get me through my life. I tried college and being the stupid boy I was, girls were plenty for me. Plenty for me…

I pushed her back. I tasted her skin, I tasted her cool granite skin with my tongue, I tasted her mouth; I was pushing too hard but I didn't care. My body controlled me now; my mind was almost cheering me on. She knitted her hands into my hair; I pushed myself further, trying to regain skills I may still have from my human life.

I heard the rocks crack. She started to fall but I stopped her; I knew the lustful haze was still hovering around me. She smirked. She pulled me down. As we fell, we clutched. Love and lust, lust and love; water splashed us like a hurricane.

We floated for a moment underwater before going back up. Immediately, I locked my arms around her from the back. I held her perfectly in place. I didn't want her to leave; I wasn't going to let anyone take her away…

"You did that on purpose," I scolded her playfully. She did see me trying to stop the human instinct to pant? The water had almost cleared my head of the lust, almost…

"Well, duh," she answered.

I love the feeling I got from just touching her skin. It sent shocks through my body, through my head… I pressed my lips against her skin again; a light and playful kiss, just below her ear and pulled back. Happiness, bliss, could be something more… lust. One word covered these many moments.

"You're so cute," I murmured. Spur of the moment thought, word… something like that.

"I am NOT cute Kyle," she started, glaring playfully at me though I saw she was partly serious, "I am a terrifying monster that vants to suck vlood!" I smiled, ignoring her silly accent that didn't mask her wonderful voice.

Shayla, my Shayla; my head was singing songs of lust, of love and above all happiness. I was humming, singing and just… embracing these moments, the songs in my head that appeared everything we touched.

"Oh, yeah?" I said. I chuckled. "Well then, you are _my_ terrifying little monster Shay."

I spun her, to face me in the water, and crashed her into me. I pulled more and more out of her. She tasted me, I let her into my mouth and we became one with our faces. No pulling apart for awkward seconds for a breath, no pausing… just, her and me. I tasted her, I kissed her, I pressed my lips to her throat, I wanted her and she wanted me. It was heaven, it was hell, it was good and it was teasing.

It was like dangling a human in front of me when I was hungry but somehow, I wanted somewhere in my head, I wanted to refuse it. But I dug into the meal. I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her to my chest; I would've killed Jenny if I did this to her, I would've bit her if we were kissing like this.

I started to drift towards the beach; Shay wrapped her legs around me and cupped my face, pressing deeper and deeper. I wanted an imprint of her on my face, I wanted to show her off to the world, I wanted to taste Shay every way she wanted, I wanted to be the reason she moaned from my kisses, I wanted to be the reason she smiled to brightly and the only man she would ever taste her again.

I rolled her to the ground, unlocking my arms from her and stood above her. I loved her body, I loved her mouth, and I loved her eyes and her hair… I loved everything. I wanted everything.

Immediately after that direct thought, I ripped my lips away from her so quickly she moaned as soon as they were gone. I threw myself off her, shaking my head viciously like some insane person. The thoughts were on fire, I felt crazy with lust; it wasn't love anymore. Stupid, stupid! This was a bad idea…

I hated myself. I pushed her to far. I covered my ears, sat on the ground with my legs crossed legged on the ground and became a stone. I did not breathe. I did not care. I had gone too far, thought or no thought. I pushed her too much. She was probably leaving right now… I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to open them to an empty beach but my monstrous instincts and me.

I would hunt humans again, terrorize a city until the day the Volturi would come and kill me; I pushed her too far…

There were fingertips as they brushed my face; I could hear words but I pushed them away; I ignored them and thought it was someone else. But my nose was wide open. I smelled her confident but now worried scent. I decided to let my guard down and let myself slow down. I took three deep, slow breaths and looked up at her.

She was standing above me, dripping wet. She glowed in the moonlight and the water droplets dripping and sitting on her skin was amazingly gorgeous and sexy.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" The way her eyes showed the hurt pained it. It was a giant knife was stuck through my chest and I was left to die with it; if I took it out, I would bleed to death and if I left it in, infection and suffering would set in. I stared at her. She couldn't be thinking…

"Shayla!" I exclaimed, regaining what I hoped was full sanity, and continued. "Baby, it wasn't you! It was me… it was me…" I pushed too hard, I thought. I went beyond the limits I thought of when I was with Emmett and the guys. I had…

She touched my jaw line, tilting me back up at her face. She pressed her forehead to mine, almost like our designated sign of love, and murmured, "It's okay Kyle. It's okay."

But I knew the fiery, passionate lust that was both in us was dead. It had no more kindle and fuel to burn off of; I knew our contact could easily set our senses on fire with lust again by the simplest touch. Limitations was the only thing I could think off…

I pressed her lips to mine, slowly giving a deep and hopefully meaningful kiss to her before pulling back.

There was no need for words at the moment; it would break the peace if we did. I pulled her into my lap and she leaned back on me, using my chest as a pillow and fit perfectly in the nape of my neck. My arms clasped around her waist protectively. The pool beside us was a glowing blue but the sky was lighting in the distance. Was it that early already? The stars were going to bed, along with the Moon… along with the night of our first kiss.


	12. Choosing The Right One

******************Kyle (c) Penmaster51, Shayla (c) Ha-Za-A, All Twilight Characters (c) Stephaine Meyer! Last part of double update! But enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12: Choosing the right one**

**Shayla's POV**

If I wanted to remember any night in my thirty-five years as an eternal sixteen-year-old immortal, it would have been this one. Words… words failed me when I wanted to speak of it. It was exhilarating, thrilling, fantastic, romantic, brilliant and utterly nerve-wracking… all rolled into one. And so, as we watched the sun rise into the diminishing night sky, I settled into his lap with his hands clasped protectively around my waist. Before I met Kyle, I had never really enjoyed having that. Just someone there to hold me, to love me, and to protect me from everything and anything. It felt… it felt kind of good actually.

The sun sent rays of light onto our skin, causing it to glitter uncontrollably and send rainbows to dance around us. And I snuggled deeper into Kyle's chest, causing him to shift his arms up higher, and to clasp tighter around my stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, more like natural, instinctive…

I glanced up at the lightening sky before I sighed, a rather sad sound. "We should get going, the sun will be up fully soon and this lake is popular with the humans. The hikers like to come here for a drink. It's pretty pure water so I have heard."

Kyle tilted his head forward to lean his cold cheek against mine for a brief second before he murmured, "Alright." I nimbly leapt up off his lap before he followed me to stand beside me, his hand resting just near mine.

I felt energetic, slightly light-headed from the sunlight but that didn't spoil my cheeky but playful mood. I felt a grin spread across my face as I danced excitedly up and down on the balls of my feet. He stepped in front of me and I saw him smile at my immature antics.

"Hey Kyle, race ya back!" I called excitedly to him and before he could answer, I took off into the woods, at my fastest, two-legged speed. I wanted him to beat me; I wanted him to catch me. Who knows, I might end up with some more kisses…

I could hear his ever even breathing behind me, and his footfalls too, which were closing in on me at a rapid pace. Kyle still had a bit of newborn left in him, namely the bloodlust, and speed. I wasn't too sure if his strength was affected though. Probably was but yet, in the play fight a few days ago, he hadn't been strong enough to fend off Emmett… strange, it was.

I could sense him coming closer before the wind shifted. Another scent, still oh-so familiar to my mind, flooded my nostrils and I turned as something launched at me. I leapt and spun in mid-air, before I flipped and landing crouched on the ground.

Corey was half a dozen meters away, smirking slightly as he stood on a giant log to look down at me. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked cockily, as he leapt off to stride towards me, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Me? What are _you_ doing out here all by yourself?" I asked him. The cocky smile disappeared from his boyish face and was replaced by a scowling expression. The frown made his face seem older then what it was and it made him look… odd really.

"I'm come out here to talk to you. And to warn you." He took a deep breath. "You can't be with Kyle; he's not good for you. He's dangerous, not right."

My temper flared up almost instantly and I would have smashed the little pretty-boy's face in except that a pair of strong hands latched onto my waist before the arms that they were attached to snaked around and held me to his chest. Deep snarls erupted out of my chest as Kyle restrained me slightly, while he too glared at Corey.

"Corey, you – you son-of-a… it's not any of your business!" I yelled at him. "I love him! You don't know him like I do and you don't love him like I do! You can't say anything unless you've been in my place!"

"But Shay-Shay, you can do so much better," Corey protested, using my little 'cute' pet name. "And I do know! I know someone who can treat you right, someone who's loved you since they met you!"

"And who would that be?" I snarled.

Corey paused and it was an indication of whatever he was about to say, he wouldn't let go of easily. And also, that he had been keeping inside of him the whole time. I did a silent vow to myself. Whoever he said loved me; I would just bluntly ignore and send him (Corey) on his way. But if he wouldn't let it go, I would walk with him until I could get rid of him.

"It's me Shayla; I'm in love with you. I have been for ever," Corey confessed as Kyle's hold on me suddenly tightened. Corey saw this and growled, sinking into a slight crouch as he continued to talk. "I'm not leaving until you make your choice. Who's it going to be? Me… or him?"

I stared at him blankly before I moved my hands to unlock Kyle's hands from around my body. He growled a warning sound, not to me, but to Corey. "Shh, Kyle, it's okay," I whispered. He stared at me.

"Shay, he could hurt you," he murmured quietly but I ignored him and walked towards Corey.

I stopped in front of him and he glanced up hopefully. "Corey, man, don't do this to me," I pleaded. "It's not right. Go home. Go back to the coven."

"No. I love you Shayla," he replied stubbornly. Huh, still the same old midget Corey…

I sighed at him sadly though. "Corey… you are one of my best friends and I love you only too but… don't make me choose between my best mate…" I nodded my head at him. "Or him." My head tilted back at Kyle. And now it was time to hurt him, it was going to sting but I had to do it. "Because it's going to be him Corey, all the way. Forever and ever."

Corey growled. "You're just saying that because he's here. Come with me, and let's talk."

I had to get rid of Corey, but I had to hurt Kyle now as well. "Kyle…" His head snapped up to look at me. "Go home… and don't come back out here to look for me."

His face contorted into a tortured expression. "But Shay…"

"Please Kyle… I won't be long. Just get out of here and go home," I pleaded to him, hoping that an apologetic look was in my eyes.

Another spasm of hurting crossed Kyle's face before he raced off towards home. I had hurt him… and I couldn't forgive myself now, no matter how good my intentions were.

**Kyle's POV**

Happiness slipped through my fingers like water. I could feel it washing away, I could imaginarily see it draining away and no matter how much I grabbed at it, it was impossible to hold. I was ready to get on my knees to drag Shay, force her to come with me… but depression and hurt won over instincts.

I tore off like the whole world was chasing after me, their sole purpose to kill… nah, who am I kidding? I would have stopped and raced towards them at the speed of light, like they were freedom. They were.

I crashed through the woods. I threw branches, small trees and bushes, out of my way with such painstaking fury, I felt like I could scream and then curl into a ball, lay on the ground until the years came and I was buried. I wonder if vampires could die of starvation…

I sobbed, unable to hold it in. My face fell into my hands and my body shook like a hurricane; I let out a pained, animal cry and flew to the ground, almost writhing in pain. I never reacted well to kind of things… it wasn't any better with the night I just had…

The pain was like a hot knife on my flesh; it tingled, it burned and it would leave an unfading mark should it ever leave. First Jenny, now Shay… maybe I was meant to be alone. Maybe I'm already perfectly dead and this is my eternal punishment. Live a life of misery and hopelessness.

I didn't know how much time had passed but someone touched me. I winced from the pain, covering my swirling head and curled into a tighter ball. I felt like a little boy. I felt alone, cold and forgotten… Hell, I didn't even know if I was near the house!

The person, I recognized the scent: Emmett. I snarled suddenly, the instinct to claw his face off extremely strong so I struggled like a feral cat until finally, he let me go. I was at least, five yards away from the group of people. I didn't even realize I was still in my fucking costume… I hissed, letting the anger cover up the pain.

Anger always was such a more tolerate emotion than pain; anger I could deal with all the time. I curled my lips, allowing the instincts to become strong and allowed my teeth to snap, warning the family, my family, if they came any closer someone's arm is coming off.

"Kyle! Calm yourself," Edward warned.

Damn mind reader… I blocked off the painful parts and imagined myself holding back a stone grey wall, pressing it back and away from him like a person desperate to keep a secret. Edward's angry, then confused and then… almost hurt face became apparent and I looked down at the ground.

"Kyle, Kyle…" Carlisle started. He took a step forward. I snarled. He took that step back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" I practically screamed and screeched it at the same time. I just snarled it loudly; yelling more or less, I suppose. Carlisle tried to look me in the eye but I didn't dare look at any of them.

"I'm leaving," I blurted.

She chose him, she chose him…

"Chose who?" Edward asked. I covered my ears and fell to the ground, snarling like a rabid, stupid animal I was.

"Nothing! Stay out of my head!" I yelled, recovering and fleeing even a few more yards back.

"Kyle… is something wrong with Shay?" Esme spoke for the first time. That's when I realized who was all there. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie were no where to be seen…

My body rippled in anger. Jasper and Alice weren't here. They could… it's… my mind was shutting itself down, becoming blank once again. I was really losing it, wasn't I? An insane vampire; oh, that's completely normal… Jasper appeared, as if called, and had a very grim look on his face.

He looked… pained. Not like his usual I'm-surrounded-by-tasty-humans-face but in serious pain. It was probably me. It was always me. I had to tone it down. I took a shaky, deep breath behind me and said nothing.

They waited. Still nothing. I was a rock, emotionless and numb. Nothing; I was a rock. A big, fat, ugly, stupid, damn fucking idiot rock…

Edward stared in disbelief. I couldn't hold it back any longer. The memories tore at my mind and I flinched, sniffling again. I was so weak for a guy; I hated it, I hated it, I hated myself, I'm a wreck…

I would always painstaking remember Shay, her touch and her taste, her smell and scent… it would be the tying together of my sanity and undoing of it. She would be the broken threat trying desperately to sew myself shut but yet, each new stitch was more painful as the next and I would rip it out, one after another. I would be bleeding happily and hopelessly.

Someone curled me in their arms and I lost it. I buried my nose into their shirt and just cried. I didn't care anymore. Their voice was so peaceful and soothing, so beautiful and caring… Esme. I could just barely hear Edward explain very quietly to everyone what had happened. I finally had enough decency to stop balling in Esme's lap and got up.

The Volturi group came in at the wrong moment, at the wrong time and perfectly with the wrong person. My neck hair stood on end and my lip curled up, revealing my teeth. Maddie immediately looked confused and stopped the group.

"Where's Shayla?" she asked.

My eyes flicked to the forest; just in a small, stupid hope that she would come racing to us and kiss me right on the lips, let me taste her again and tell me everything is lie. We could be together. But, sadly and painfully, she didn't come. I turned to stare at the group.

"Get lost." I growled.

"What happened!" Theo demanded. I stuck my head in the air and ignored them.

"He announced it, didn't he?" Jessie, Corey's twin, spoke up. Everyone turned to her; my eyes were locked onto her voice, making sure I caught every sound of it.

"I was wondering if he was going to chicken out or something." She continued. "What are you talking about?" Maddie asked. Jessie shrugged and then smirked wildly. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my head, the need to rip her apart growing on each word…

"Well, it's completely obvious. Corey has always liked Shay- you're completely blind that you didn't see that! And well, Shay didn't have to kill Petey! He did nothing wrong! He obviously wanted someone different…" She smirked.

Maddie stared at her coven member. "You liked him…?" Jessie crossed her arms angrily and growled, "Yes! And then Shayla goes and kills him!" Every one of their members glance at each other in confusion at that messed up vampire child, creature…thing.

My body trembled. My hand curled into a fist.

"You little bitch!" I shouted. "You planned this, you…I'm gonna kill you."

And that was a true threat. It was true and pure as true and pure could be. Jessie hissed and I took a footstep forward, crouching down into a very aggressive mode. I allowed the pain to become blame at her and I could use the anger against her.

I still had newborn blood, I still could kill her without getting too hurt. Rip her to pieces slowly, like my breaking heart, burn her slowly as her body tried to reconnect like the rest of my immortal life burning away from that moment in the woods.

"She chose Corey anyways. Who would want to pick you?" She sneered.

I didn't know what to say; I was already wallowing as soon as she said it. I just growled back at her.

**Shayla's POV**

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck! Kyle hated me now, I could see it. I had hurt him bad. Real bad for it was written plainly all over his face. He would never forgive me. He thought I had dumped him for my now former-best friend!

But, of course, I hadn't. I instead took Corey away and I had told him that we could never be together. Ever. He hadn't taken it well at all. I was blunt, mean, and ruthless even… but that was my choice and he must see that. I loved Kyle more then what he could comprehend and he needed to admit that to himself.

As soon as he taken off like the coward he was, looking really broken and hurt, before I ran off after Kyle, tracking him through the woods. I rounded some boulders, acknowledging the ripped braches and bushes around the area, before I heard Jessie speak to someone in a clearing, or our back yard, from up ahead.

"She chose Corey anyways. Who would want to pick you?" she sneered. A growl echoed menacingly and I recognized the sound. It was Kyle, she was talking to Kyle.

I burst in on the scene and ran towards the group. The whole family stood near Kyle while my friends were way back behind Jessie, who was face to face with Kyle, locked in a heated confrontation. What the hell?

"No, I didn't," I hissed furiously as I slowed down to stop beside Kyle. His hand twitched towards mine and I took it, curling my fingers around his. "I just got him away from here, because no one picks Kyle except for me and I have. Corey just needed to realize that."

Jessie stared at me. "He's wanted you for so long Shayla, why deny him of that? My brother deserves to find love!"

"Yeah? Well, tell him to pick someone who doesn't have someone else with them."

Jessie growled and I growled back while we glare menacingly before someone intervened.

"Jessie, I think you better leave," Jacob suddenly threatened from behind us. I heard him dart backwards into the bush before there was a sharp ripping noise. He emerged seconds later but he had a heavier heartbeat, heavier footfalls… he was a wolf now.

Someone murmured to Jacob to calm down. Jacob sat down with a heavy thump and assumingly glared at Jessie.

Jessie hissed menacingly at Kyle and I stepped forward to lurch into a crouch. I let out a deep snarl at her. "Leave Jessie before I decide to rip your face off!"

Jessie must have decided that she was outnumbered. She took off at a lightning-fast speed into the woods, snarling out profanities at me and Kyle at the same time. I sighed sadly as Maddy shot a tortured look at me.

"Yes, you can follow her," I murmured to her and after nodding quickly, she and the others ran off.

We stood there silently before Kyle spoke to me. "I thought you had left me."

I chuckled quietly, but not out of humour. "Kyle…" I spoke his name quietly. "How – how could you ever think that? After all the times I had told you I loved you... and you believed her?" I glanced around the family. "Did you all think I could do that as well? Did you really believe that?"

"We didn't Shayla but… we didn't really know who to believe," Carlisle answered.

I snorted with distaste before I glanced up at Kyle. "We'll give you two some time alone," Esme whispered, before she and the rest of the family dispersed into the woods.

"Shayla…" Kyle muttered my name and I snapped my face up to his. But before I could blink out of surprise, his lips were on mine, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded to his frantic and hasty kisses with great urgency. He forgave me, he forgave me. He didn't hate me, he loved me.

And as I loved him. We were one together and that's how I wanted us to stay. Forever.

"Shayla, Kyle! Get a room!" Emmett's voice boomed across the yard.

Kyle broke off me, causing me to do a small whimper, before he pulled me to his tall frame and held me protectively. "Piss off Emmett," we both snarled before we laughed together.

We were back together. Me and my Kyle.


End file.
